Stumbling in a World of Possibilities
by Cheeno
Summary: Pulled from the battlefield during the last, desperate fight against Madara, Sakura suddenly finds herself back in her genin days. She struggles to find her way back while dealing with a team that certainly notices her - but not necessarily in a good way. Rated T for language and maybe some violence. This is Sakura, after all, provoked and dangerous :)
1. Chapter 1

**19/4-17: Now beta-read by Reppad98, thus with minor fixes.**

 **I'm finally back, and ready to post this story. I wrote this periodically for about a year, and often I had to prioritize other things first. I also wanted to finish it before I started posting, as I knew this would be longer and more difficult to write, and I had to make sure I actually** _ **could**_ **finish it.**

 **Possible spoilers up to episode 400 in Naruto Shippuden.**

 **So this will be a 12 chapter story about Sakura, Sasuke and Team 7, in a setting similar to time-travel.**

 **I would love feedback, and I hope you like the story :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Stumbling in a world of possibilities**

 **Chapter 1 - Arrival**

 **Sasuke**

This was stupid. They would only drag him down; the dobe, the fangirl, and to top it off, their _jōnin_ sensei who managed to get hit by an _eraser_. How would that help his goal in any way? Strength would certainly not come by listening to ramen rambling. Worse yet, he would have to endure that clingy, giggling, baby of a girl. She had obviously never experienced anything bad, to be able to treat the life of a shinobi lightly, and for her lips to create a smile like that. His new teammates were already disappointing, on their very first day.

"I like... Well, the person I like-" _Here we go again..._

But they didn't, because Sakura grew very silent. She was pretty shallow, so there was probably not much more to say.

"Last guy." Their Sensei apparently agreed, as he indicated for Sasuke to introduce himself.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things that I hate, and there aren't a lot of things that I like. Also, I have an ambition-"

"Kai!"

It was that girl. Interrupting him, she had no manners at all, did she? She didn't look too good, though. Her eyes had widened to previously unknown dimensions, and they were transfixed on their new sensei. Her hands were _shaking_ as they came to clutch her head, and she toppled over. All small movements became jerky and awkward. It was just the strangest transformation he had witnessed, in the span of seconds. And then her mumbling started.

"Not real... _not_ happening... must get out of this..."

"Um, Sakura-chan, are you okay?" A tentative hand reached out from the Dobe to rest on her shoulder, but she swatted it away, which actually sent the idiot _flying_. She didn't even seem to register that. Their new sensei casually looked over the railing, before sitting down again, meaning the Dobe was probably ok. It was widely known that the idiot could survive almost anything, anyway.

"Kai!" Sakura stole a glance at her surroundings, but quickly curled in on herself again. Kakashi-sensei looked on with what must be mild interest. "Kai! Damn it! This is not happening... kai! Kai! Kai! Kai!" She continued like a broken record, as if the next time would work to dispel whatever she thought herself trapped in. Finally her hands gave up, and came apart in her lap. "This is ridiculous! What does he think he can achieve with this anyway?"

"Who is 'he'?" In spite of himself, Sasuke was curious. It's not every day you witness a mental breakdown, after all.

She lifted her eyes. Slowly, ever so slowly she met his gaze. There was confusion there. Perhaps fear behind that, and really her eyes were just a storm of emotions. All wrong, coming from a girl like her. And then she flinched _away_ from him. She made no sense. She was quickly becoming an annoyance. Well, more than usual.

"Sa...suke." She dragged out his name, as if tasting it. Ugh. And no 'kun.' Where did the suffix go? "Amazing. This is so convincing."

Her hand lifted, fingers poking his nose in an almost contemplative way. He produced his best glare, but she just laughed. It was highly offending.

Sakura started walking back and forth with the coordination to rival a drunk, still muttering. It almost seemed like she tried using her brain for once. Then again, her sudden giggling might indicate otherwise. Even stranger, Sakura flung her arm around the shoulders of their new sensei. "Well _sensei_ , have any tips for me? What am I supposed to do with you all, hm?"

Kakashi just stared blankly into nothing, his eye slightly wider.

"Tell me, what's the meaning of this?" she shouted up to the sky with a death glare. She had already lost the potential-teammate status, and was quickly deteriorating from 'mental breakdown' to 'borderline crazy.' Or perhaps she really _was_ drunk? At twelve, that would normally be unthinkable, especially for such a 'goody girl,' but her behavior told another story.

"Why don't you start by finishing your introduction?"

"Is that it? Interrogation? Gain my trust, make me relax before all intel is sucked out? What do you possibly hope to gain from that, in the middle of this? I don't see how I can help with anything, even if I was inclined to. Which I'm not, obviously."

Their sensei raised his eyebrow, probably contemplating this new burst of nonsense. _Intel?_ Well, that was ridiculous.

Kakashi didn't seem to know what to do with that statement either. Then he seemed to settle on something, while Sakura became increasingly fidgety. "That's it? Why did you join the academy if you don't even want to cooperate? Do you not realize the implications of a _team_?" He did not seem as friendly inclined towards the weird girl anymore. Sasuke could sympathize. He had always tried to keep his distance; after all, she was a... fangirl. In retrospect, that had been a wise decision. He had had no idea how crazy she really was.

Sakura put her hands together again, slowly, as if the thirteenth time would be the charm. Very precisely her hands formed the seal, and her "kai" was strong and clear. Nothing happened, of course. Sakura let her hands fall with finality, and opted to look at Kakashi with renewed interest. She looked fascinated, like a puzzle was somehow slowly put together again.

"I had at _least_ expected a thousand deaths by now. Is this meant to be psychological warfare? Am I supposed to break down from all this? Nostalgia, or the memories you tamper with?" She was definitely... intrigued, with a little bit confusion stirred into the mix, and a dangerous gleam in her eyes which had no business appearing in twelve year old girls. "Wouldn't that be more effective on Sasuke?"

What was _that_ supposed to mean?

"Never mind, he's probably too cold to care." This was quickly becoming extremely insulting, coming from a girl who knew _nothing_ , who didn't even have a firm root in reality.

"So tell me, Sakura, why exactly do you believe yourself trapped in a genjutsu?" Kakashi drew out the question nonchalantly, still sitting totally relaxed. Sasuke had no idea how he did it. He could feel his every muscle only a thought away from springing into action. To retreat or put her out of her misery, whichever he deemed best.

"Please, what else could it be? I know what this is."

"And why is that?"

"You tell me. Sharingan is _your_ specialty, not mine."

The transition from inquisitive to dangerous was instant. "How do you know about my eye?" Eye… _His_? NO. No. Not possible.

"How could I not know, you're the one who trapped me." Sasuke quickly focused on their sensei. Could it be true?

"I didn't put you in a genjutsu, Sakura."

"Like hell you didn't. What do you call this? Why even bother with the act? I _know_ none of this is real."

"Everything here is real."

"Fine." She slumped down beside him with an air of finality. Sasuke discreetly put some distance between them. "This is ridiculous, but fine. I'll play along." She was still talking nonsense. And then she looked around with an amused tilt of her lips. "Where did _Naruto_ go?" She said the Dobe's name with a sarcastic tone, but he had no idea what that was supposed to tell them. Briefly he wondered if his name would be said with the same dry amusement.

"Well, your friend went over the railing when you swatted him away." Their sensei seemed to have come out of his pensive attitude, and was now friendly as ever. Weird. Then again, Sasuke's whole team was weird.

"I did?" She seemed genuinely confused. She walked up to the railing and looked down. Oddly enough, her movements were fluid again, graceful even, all awkwardness gone. The transition had been so gradual he hadn't really noticed it before. He hadn't thought that anyone could recover from a drunken state that quickly, or otherwise the mind adapt to the body like that. Then again, Sasuke had never touched sake.

Sakura leaned over the edge. Sasuke hoped she was contemplating the sight of her fallen comrade, and her own involvement in said event. He would probably never know. In any case, she seemed to come to a conclusion. She _walked,_ straight over the railing and back, Naruto in tow.

This girl... She wasn't fazed in the least by having to carry a boy heavier than her own weight, straight up a vertical wall. Could it be some sort of drug? A shinobi pill of some kind? Those were strictly illegal for underage people, though. Even for genin they were only available in special cases.

"So, _sensei_ , gonna tell us about the test now? The whole 66% failure rate, rattling us up a bit? Tell us how important it is to _starve_ ourselves before tomorrow, hm, Ka-ka-shi." Test? The girl hadn't even understood that they passed. At least her stupidity was unchanged.

Kakashi was for the first time openly surprised. "Actually... Yes, I was coming to that. Since you already did the honors, Sa-ku-ra, I'll just say this: You'll all meet me tomorrow at training ground 7 at 5:00 am. Don't be late." Sakura snorted at that last comment, mumbling something resembling "Yeah right."

There really was a test? What was the meaning of- Their sensei promptly poofed away, leaving this already messed up team behind. Smart move. He would need to learn that one.

Sakura... In less than thirty minutes, this girl had displayed emotions and abilities far beyond what she should have been capable of. Her grim face and hard eyes were the very opposite of her earlier behavior. Even her voice was different. No shrill singsong fangirling, only a continuous stream of madness. Maybe she had a split persona, and this other side of her never surfaced before – at least not in his presence. Sasuke would never have believed it an hour ago, but he prayed to Kami for Crazy-Sakura to disappear, and Fangirl-Sakura to resurface.

 **Kakashi**

He always visited after meeting the new hopefuls, before enduring the bell test, the disappointment and the reminder of his own failure. They put everything into perspective. He saw himself clearly, with all black in front of him, and the names of his precious people.

This time there would be no time to visit the memorial, as he had planned earlier. They would have to wait, and he would be stuck with this... problem. An entirely unexpected complication.

"Hokage-sama, there's something seriously wrong with one of my students."

Perhaps there would be time later, even if, ironically, he would be late going there.

"Really? You've only had them for a few hours. And you _asked_ for Naruto. You knew what-"

"It's Haruno Sakura. Sakura is the problem, not Naruto."

Bushy white eyebrows rose in surprise, and the Hokage put down his pipe. "How so?"

"We were in the middle of the introductions. Suddenly she started to act out. Convinced she was trapped in a genjutsu, and even suggested I'd done it – with my Sharingan, no less!"

Fine wrinkles borne of worry started to form on old Sarutobi's face. "Did you notice anything unusual up 'til that point? How was she before she started acting strange?"

"She was completely ordinary the first minutes. Then as she was about to introduce herself, she suddenly became a different person."

"Do you think she's a spy? Do you think she's the real Sakura?"

"I... honestly don't know. If she was a spy, she would be the worst, most obvious spy ever. She seemed genuinely confused and panicked. She wasn't subtle at all, in fact she didn't try to hide anything. She even talked to us as if we knew what had happened to her, as if we _caused_ it. And her chakra signature didn't change. If anything, it became more distinctly hers."

"Do you think there's any immediate danger?"

"No. I don't think so. I'd like to observe her, see if anything changes."

"I will allow this, for now. Report back if you notice anything suspicious." Kakashi nodded his consent and started to form seals. "Actually, report back anyway. I'd like to know their progress." The office disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

 **A/N:**

 **Kai - "release", used to dispel genjutsu**

 **Dobe - "loser/dead last"**


	2. Chapter 2

**19/4-17: Now beta-read by Reppad98, thus with minor fixes.**

 **I forgot to write some things last time:**

 **I'll update once a week. The chapters will vary slightly in length, but won't deviate much from the first, I think.**

 **The story happens before anything about Kaguya is revealed (ca. episode 400 of Shippuden, that's as far as I've come), so that's why Madara is still considered to be the 'evil mastermind'.**

 **Thanks to my sister and one of my best friends for reading through the story, it definitely helped and was a big confidence boost! :)**

 **Thanks to Reppad98, who once again agreed to be my beta reader :)**

 **And thanks for every review, all the favorites and followers! That made me really happy :D I hope you'll like the rest of the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't owe Naruto.**

 **Chapter 2 – First days in wonderland**

 **Sakura**

Many things had labeled Sakura's life, changing over the years, culminating into some pretty impressive labels _. Hokage's apprentice. Top medic. Super strength._ Behind them were hours and hours of endless training to go beyond her limits. It was all stripped away in this nightmare, a trap yet to spring. But it would. No one who got sucked into the Tsukuyomi arrived on the other side of consciousness without serious trauma.

This dream world seemed nice, all bright and innocent genin days. Sakura moved through it all as the bystander she was. Watching was like moving in a really realistic dream. After the 'introductions', she sort of wandered aimlessly through town. Her new, wonderful apartment didn't exist, so she went to her old home. It was kind of fascinating how she still felt hunger and taste and tiredness inside the illusion. So she ate. Slept. In her dreams she could hear the screams of people dying, the clash of weapons and the rage of unfathomable power. At least she was spared the visuals, and everything was sort of muffled.

The next day, there was little else to do than to shuffle over to the training ground, and go through the motions of the bell test. She almost arrived later than the fake Kakashi, completely unintentionally, of course. Her 'teammates' were thoroughly pissed that she was late, not hungry, and completely calm. She toyed with the thought of actually making an effort for the bells, but decided against it. The test was something between Team 7 and Kakashi-sensei. Doing it with these... fake... No. Just no. So she mostly watched as 'Naruto' and 'Sasuke' did their best, and dispelled the 'illusion' when her time came. Illusion within illusion... It was rather clever. Naruto was tied to the post, and Sakura started to feed 'Naruto' even before 'Kakashi' could hide, just to shut up that rumbling stomach. Surprise, surprise, they were declared the new Team 7.

 _They_ would try to interact with her, and they were really convincing. Or rather, _he_ was. Madara.

It was rather embarrassing, actually. She was so sure she had stayed clear of his Mangekyo-stricken eye, she wasn't even that close. After five years of intimate dealings with the Sharingan, he still trapped her as if she was a pure fresh genin.

What did he even want with this? How could he possibly gain _anything_ from trapping her in these memories? Why _her_ of all people? There was no real intel to retrieve, and if he wanted to traumatize her, bringing her to her happiest time was a pretty shitty method. In addition, if he was going to kill her, he could have skipped this and just chopped to it. She had no illusions in that regard, she was no Shodaime Hokage Hashirama to put up an epic fight. And Madara was definitely not a kindred soul, aiming to make the last second of a random enemy's life a happy one. So the only conclusion was, he expected to benefit from this – Sakura just hoped and prayed that she would not give that to him.

 **Naruto**

His precious Sakura-chan, his sweet fairy tale ninja princess, was mad. As in Crazy. She had always been a little rough from time to time, but this new Sakura-chan was violent. Almost dangerous.

She currently stared at the Teme. Not in the incessant fan-way, but in a creepy, strange way. She was _staring_. Intensely. Sometimes she would poke him in the arm or stomach, mumbling things like _'It feels so real!_ ', while Sasuke would give her a death glare and move away. She just followed. Teme got all the attention. Always. Not that this was good attention, even coming from Sakura. Still, a poke or two wasn't _so_ bad, and she was very pretty with her intrigued face. Sasuke didn't know how to appreciate it, of course. The bastard had too much good coming his way, and he was throwing it all away. Stomping on everything like it was trash.

Sakura extended her hand again. Unperturbed by how Sasuke leaned away, she grabbed his sleeve and used her free hand to yank his hair.

" _Stop_ that. You're so... annoying!"

Sasuke was trapped. And Sakura's reaction was instantaneous. Explosive. Glorious.

Her hand yanked back and formed a fist, which was planted right in the Teme's face. It was hard to breathe after that, through fits of uncontrollable laughter. Naruto could in fact not remember anything more hilarious. He let gravity and grass take him.

Even in his mirth, there was no way to not notice Sakura, though. Her eyes went so wide, they might pop out. Then she let out an ear piercing shriek. Not the oh-the-horror-I-punched-my-precious-Sasuke-bastard shriek, but one of pure victory. Accompanied by movements – was that dance? And this was _his_ Sakura-chan, grinning wildly while she yelled a stream of "That felt so good! Wow! This was like a hundred therapy sessions, in one second flat! I should have done this _years_ ago! Oh, Naruto and Shishou will be so proud! Do you think I should do it again, _Naruto_." He hated how she said his name when she talked to him. But punching the Teme? Great!

"Yeah, definitely!" It was important to be supportive. Wouldn't want that fist anywhere near himself, and punching made Sakura-chan happy. Naruto took a glance at the bastard. Sasuke was out cold. He'd been hit hard, and out of the blue, and he had not even _tried_ to block. After all, nobody really expected Sakura-chan to be this dangerous, especially not to her precious Sasuke- _kun_. Naruto didn't think Sasuke would call Sakura annoying again. He reluctantly modified his answer. "But maybe you should wait 'til he's conscious again, Sakura-chan."

"Huh? Oh. I guess. Oh, Naruto should have seen this." She looked upon her victim with a pure, dreamy expression.

"I did. I'm right here, you know."

"Ah, _sure_ you are, _Naruto_." She was so strange. And her sarcasm was becoming rather irritating, but to say so out loud… No way! Teme might deserve some creds' for having the guts – but that action was clear stupidity.

Sakura continued to speak to air, and occasionally to Naruto. She talked to him with that voice, always, always with the sarcastic tone, like she did to everyone nowadays. She changed when she talked _about_ people rather than to them, her voice would be all warm and fuzzy. It was irritating how _air_ was given regard and respect like that. These were the moments she was completely lost in her craziness.

 **Sakura**

Her next nightmare was particularly nasty.

There was not much to see, barely blurred shapes sometimes. She was disoriented, and in pain.

She could sense the stench of blood, and the accompanied shrieks as another person died. The sounds of battle were ebbing out at the end of her dream. She felt alone, abandoned, and the silence which came afterwards was deafening by itself. Smell became her only contact with the outside world.

Behind the blood she could sense decay.

 **Sasuke**

On the third morning, Sasuke finally exploded. "What did I ever do to you? Why the hell do I deserve this?"

Sakura was taken by surprise, her eyes widening as her hand stopped in midair on its way to his hair. The next second she was laughing, without mirth, without happiness. Her sound could have frozen the earth. " _Please._ What did you _not_ do? How about abandoning us, trying to kill Naruto, trying to kill me, sacrificing your new teammate, going on a complete rampage as the revenge obsessed person you are... And even though you helped us in the end, I'm highly skeptical about your motives. Not that it matters anymore."

Her words were spinning, deforming and reforming in his mind.

 _He_ was not the cold-hearted killer. He was not _that_ man. And he never would be. He would seek power, and bring justice to his family. He would never fall to those lows she described. Anyway, she was delusional and thus her words could be disregarded.

"Actually, I'm not even talking to the real Sasuke, so of course it doesn't matter." Sakura added this little afterthought, proving his point perfectly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the new chapter, I'm sorry it's a bit short. The rest are longer though :) It's because I divided into chapters after writing everything, and I cut every chapter according to how, in my opinion, it would fit the story. I hope you'll like it anyway!**

 **Thanks for every review, favorite and follower, they all make me very happy :D**

 **Thanks to Reppad98 for being such a great beta!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or Ibsen ( _Vildanden/The Wild Duck,_ in case you were wondering where the title came from).**

 **Chapter 3 – Deprive the average human being of his life-lie…**

 **Kakashi**

Of all his cute students, only one could keep his attention so far. She claimed it all. Neither dead last nor prodigy stood a chance against her in a spar. Neither jinchūriki nor lone survivor held a candle to the flame that was Haruno Sakura.

She was restless today, checking the time every minute or so. Her movements would sometimes be jerky, and nervous ticks started to show. Like how she clenched and unclenched her fists around the hem of her skirt, or how she started to play and pull at Sasuke's hair. The poor boy suffered in silence, wise from previous experience. Sakura had started to latch onto the prodigy whatever chance she got, but she did not express any of the signs of infatuation common to silly young girls. Rather, her possessive traits had a distinct frantic nature, and she obviously considered him as something like an object, not a person. Kakashi's number one mysterious pupil was still that – a puzzle in which the pieces gleamed with their absence.

Sakura looked at the watch again, and he simply couldn't stand the suspense anymore. "Do you have somewhere better to be?"

"There's been three days since the assignment into teams, right?"

"Yes..."

"71 hours, 53 minutes since the 'introduction'." She looked at him intently. As if these overly specific numbers had some implicit meaning he should instantly know about. He didn't even know from when the counting started. She huffed impatiently from the lack of response. Naruto looked like he was ready to bolt. Sasuke edged slightly away from her, and her hand clenched around his jacket, seemingly out of reflex. She was completely lost in these numbers and her conversation. "Really, if you _were_ Kakashi-sensei as you claim, you would know what that means. Actually, we both know what that means. This is over, and I'm going back. I haven't really experienced anything overly traumatic in here, so I should wake up pretty quickly. Or die, possibly. Probably." Both boys flinched. Kakashi rather doubted they had ever heard anyone talk so detached about their own imminent demise before, and certainly not a twelve year old girl. "Either way, the first few seconds will most likely be disorienting and messy. I hope nothing bad happened while I was gone. How much could you destroy in the one second you held me trapped, hm?" Sakura had moved on from talking to him, to ramble on to her imaginary enemy in the sky.

She looked for the time again. Tora the cat escapee was completely forgotten by all his students at this point. Sakura looked at a clock expecting... something, and the boys looked at her, dreading something else. The minutes ticked by, counted down silently and diligently.

The 72 hour mark came and went.

Nothing happened.

Of course every sane person in Konoha could have told her that.

Sakura blinked slowly, in a sort of self-induced daze. "Maybe I'm a bit off the count." Her eyes never left the clock dial. They remained as such another five minutes. Ten. Twenty, and she still refused to move, or even respond. The half hour mark after the dreaded 72 approached.

When she snapped out of it, a string of curses worthy of any rogue ninja left her lips. They were enough for Sasuke to blanch, and Naruto to become teary eyed as his idol picture of a dream girl shattered. " _Shannarō!_ " Much like the earth they had just been standing on, as Sakura's fist connected.

Only the memory of one violent Sannin saved Kakashi. The boys were not that lucky. Sasuke, as he stood behind Sakura, was mostly unhurt. Naruto got scrambled around pretty good. Kakashi felt his body tense into battle mode, book exchanged for kunai, crouched with fingers ready around the forehead protector. With such strength, it was more than likely that no one would survive a direct hit. Luckily her rage was not directed at them. Every inanimate object around felt her fury, though, in the full span of thirty seconds. Rocks shattered, dirt flew everywhere, and the clearing went through a violent expansion as the surrounding trees shattered beneath her fist. The very deadly kunoichi proceeded to collapse in the dirt of her hand-made crater, crying hysterically.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto approached her tentatively, casting helpless glances to the other members of Team 7. His courage at least was worthy of commemoration, though his stupidity was not. Sasuke was very busy looking the other way, and Kakashi didn't think of himself as the right person to comfort her. "Please, tell us what's wrong." Naruto bent down towards her, and she yanked him the rest of the way. He became her shoulder to cry upon, and he patted her with awkward movements while she held onto him, shaking. Somehow, even though she had hung off of Sasuke for the last days rather religiously, it was Naruto she held onto like a lifeline. In some strange way she seemed completely at home, crumbling all over him. She didn't say a word. Perhaps she was unable to.

She would not tell them what happened. It was pretty obvious anyway, that she was suffering from a bad case of deprived delusions. Her crying stilled eventually, and so did her quiet mumbling of one word: _Failed_. When she finally pulled it together, Sasuke had already captured and returned Tora. His new battle scars, fierce red lines running parallel and crisscrossing along his arms, were evidence enough. Kakashi had finished three delicious chapters of Icha Icha, all the while masterly stifling his giggles, so as not to disturb the sobs. Such quality time with the books was rare and precious. Meanwhile Naruto had transformed to a very wet comfy pillow – and not the Henge kind.

With tears still drying on her cheeks, hardened steel took over Sakura's features. Even her eyes became dull and emotionless, like that of any good Root shinobi. Kakashi felt like the temperature just dropped beyond freezing point.

 **A/N:**

 **Shannarō - It's what Sakura usually yells when emotions run high and she's about to punch something**

 **Henge - transformation jutsu**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you'll like this new chapter, or at least be patient with me because the one after that is better, in my opinion. I might do minor changes after my beta, Reppad98, has looked through it :)**

 **I sincerely appreciate all reviews, favorites and followers, and all support! It's more than I've ever gotten before with any story, and I just hope my chapters are to your expectations, and that everyone will continue to read and like this story.**

 **So I hope you'll enjoy chapter 4, and I'll update as usual in a week :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 4 – Empty days**

 **Sasuke**

It was obvious how the Dobe had a new mission in life, adding to his dream of becoming Hokage, and actually making him even more annoying than usual. Project 'Cheer up Sakura-chan' was failing miserably, though. Every attempt at bonding and becoming friends was in vain. This was not entirely new, as Sakura had refused Naruto's advances for years, but for the first time she met him with apathy and indifference.

Her eyes were so... _dead_ after that weird 72 hours incident. She did the barest minimum on missions, leaving most of the work to him and Naruto. And of course they got the job done, but she should have done her third of gardening, painting fences, dog walking, diaper changing (whose bright idea was it to leave babysitting to _shinobi_ anyway?) and being at the receiving end of cat claws. Apparently the domestic courses of Konoha's citizens were never ending. With one tardy pervert and one walking dead, the two-man orphan fight force was all they got. He should ask the Hokage for replacements. Something was very wrong in a scenario where the dead last was his biggest asset. Actually, he could ask to be switched to another team, which would probably be easier to arrange. He should-

"Sakura-chan, come on a date with me! It'll be fun, I promise!" It was just so hard to think through Naruto's nasal, boisterous voice. Sasuke wondered if he would ever get used to that loudmouth. Probably not, since years at the academy had done nothing to help him in that respect.

"No."

"Aw. Please." The Dobe didn't know when to give up. She was a hopeless case, something Sasuke could have told him at their very first day together.

"No." Puppy dog eyes had no effect on the Ice Princess.

Sakura had that vacant expression again, and she somehow seemed incredibly lonely. Stupid girl, as if she knew anything about loneliness. "We'll have a team dinner." Both eyes snapped to Sasuke, as if this was such a rare occasion, for him to initiate social contact. He was allowed to attempt to salvage this wreckage too, so they could stop acting all surprised and annoying.

"Yay, that's a great idea! Dibbs for Ichiraku Ramen!"

"No." Perhaps he had thought that he would make a difference. Maybe he unconsciously waited for fangirl Sakura to come back, or for there to be something left of her inside this stranger. Frankly, he never expected her to say no to him. It was something new entirely, seeing her back as she walked away, and Sasuke was sure of one thing: He did not like how this made him feel.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

After just a few weeks as genin, he had come to know the red bridge more intimately than he ever wished for, scratches, furrows, flaking paint and all. There was so much time wasted, waiting. And the company could have been better.

"Hey Sasuke. Do you think we could be trapped in the same dream?" Fangirl-Sakura hadn't resurfaced once. He almost missed her. Today was a good day, though. She was less gloomy and more reflective.

"No."

"Hm, maybe not."

"I'm not trapped in a dream."

She looked like she had just solved the mysteries of the universe. "This must be _my_ dream."

"It's not a dream." He sighed and looked away. He could have been at the lake now, working on his Katon. Instead he had to listen to this pointless chatter. At least she talked, for a change.

"Individual dreams. It makes sense. Our genin days together were the happiest I had. Of course it would send me here. World peace, you know. What a laugh." He didn't find her statement fun at all, rather the confusing kind. Of course _she_ appeared bitter and resentful, her most prominent traits ever after the 72 hours incident. "If everyone dream their happiest memories, they would naturally succumb more easily, because they're content. Even if it's all fake. But we're probably not supposed to know that, and I'm a fluke, somehow." There was not much point in answering. She just ignored him anyway. She was too far gone at this point. "Kakashi-sensei probably dreams of _his_ genin days, or at least his chūnin days before his team died. Tsunade-shishou might dream about her brother, or Dan. It's a comfort, after all. To know that at least they're happy, while they're trapped. Your dream is probably about your family."

" _What?_ " What the hell did _she_ know? She knew _nothing_ about his- No, she knew nothing. "You have no right to assume _any_ thing."

"-And Ino is happy in some relationship or other, Hinata probably relives all her encounters with Naruto. Lee... I don't want to know." She shuddered at the thought, whatever her associations with this Lee person were. She continued to list off people at random, some he knew and some he had never heard of. She sketched out their probable happy scenarios. But one was missing. Although he would not call himself a curious person...

"What about Naruto?"

She took her time with the answer. Her pink bangs fell in front of her face as she tilted forward slightly, clutching her stomach. "Naruto... He's not dreaming. He would fight to prevent this, and never give up. Since I'm here... we all failed. And Naruto... is not dreaming."

Her words felt like a chilly wind, heavy implications. He had to remind himself, firmly, that he was talking to a crazy person. A complete lunatic. She was convincing, and sincere, only because she was caught in her own madness. Whatever she said, she was wrong. They were all safe. Team 7, his... acquaintances, they were here, every day, safe. There was no danger, not while they stayed in Konoha. Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and Sakura. Her words could not change that.

Kakashi finally showed up, cue for Naruto to wake up and shout "you're late!" and for Team 7 to finally move on to today's mission. What a waste of time. He could have done anything - train, learn a new jutsu or perfecting those he already knew - and it would be more constructive than helping unimportant people with inconsequential tasks. Menial chores that left little to the mind than roaming, back to _red blood dripping, dripping, spinning, run, run, get stronger and face me again_... it never left him. Sasuke caught pink from the corner of his vision. Sakura was never far away.

After _that_ day happened, his days had been a grey pit of lonely and bitter undertakings. Training. Observing that there was another one equally alone. Training. Showing Naruto who was superior. More training, revenge. Sakura used to annoy him and pester him endlessly. Her meaningless prattle, warmth and light, as opposed to his feelings of ice and darkness. No experience had cast a shadow over her existence, and so she was shallow, bright, insensitive. These days were a whole new level of different. She occupied his thoughts, intruding at any moment and all the time. She used to represent normalcy, but after her transformation she was the increasing anomaly. Her behavior was, contrary to his expectations, not that of a devotee in need of protection. Something had happened with the bright girl that used to be Sakura, in the span of their graduation until their team formed. She had changed drastically, and he had a creeping feeling that his life would make another turn in her wake.

He'd known, in some shimmering depth of his mind, that this team would make his life difficult. Training, revenge and endless loneliness - strength to do that one task - demanded dedication. Still, he would have walked that path, although it was obvious someone as bright as Sakura didn't belong there. He would have seen it through, alone. That option was no longer available. As inconceivable as it was, this stranger, Sakura, was a storm in his life; unpredictable and impossible to escape. He might even be the calm point which she spun around. Unbelievable as it was when he watched her doing nothing, looking at clouds with a bored expression while he slaved away in some garden, she was in fact and in every aspect of the word, his superior. In which case the next logical step, his only option really, was to destroy her and break free – surpass her, and come closer to the ultimate Goal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's a new chapter, nice and finished thanks to my great beta Reppad98 who sees everything :) I hope you'll all like this, and continue to be my great readers and supporters. Thanks for every review, favorite and followers, and everyone that takes from their time to read this story! It makes me really happy to that so many seem to like this - someone even called my story epic :D Thank you everyone!**

 **To guest darkprime0:** I'm sorry I didn't get to properly respond to your reviews, but thank you for your thoughts and interesting views. I do see your point, really, but I did (try) to think through my plot, and I'll explain my thoughts. It would be interesting to hear if you agree. I think it easily could have gone that way you said, with Sakura being interrogated, but for now, that's not happening. In chapter 1 inserted a conversation between the Hokage and Kakashi, and laid the premise for the next chapters that for now they will observe Sakura, and they do consider possible explanations. I could have inserted more of those, but it didn't occur to me, as I focused more on the feelings of every member of team 7. Sorry. Kakashi did see and react to her violent reaction on the 72 hour incident, but as she doesn't try to hurt them, he is content to watch. Also, Kakashi isn't present for several of her 'incriminating' conversations with Sasuke and Naruto. I believe, as long as she doesn't try to hide anything (and she actually lost that opportunity the moment she arrived, by being so obvious) they can afford to watch, and also, will ask her questions before resorting to Inoichi. I hope this made sense, and that the chapters can get a bit more realistic for you :) Thank you for your thorough reviews, they made me think through my chapters again, I appreciate it :)

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **Chapter 5 - Wave**

 **Sakura**

Her fingers did not twitch. There was no reaction when Naruto pestered the Third to give them a 'real mission'. Her dream flew by, days merging like a never-ending live movie. She did not clench her hand when the Sandaime explained their mission.

"How do you feel about this mission, Sakura?"

The figments of her dream-memory-whatever continued to play their parts perfectly, initiating waves of déjà vu she quickly got accustomed to. She did absolutely not grit her teeth together.

"Nothing."

This was her first experience as a lucid dreamer (which must be a mistake of some sort in the jutsu, she was sure). She had heard from Shikamaru, as a very experienced dreamer, about the ability to control some or all aspects of a dream, once lucid, even if the process was 'troublesome'. One would think, seeing as this was _her_ dream, that she would be able to manipulate events and change the world at will. She _should_ be perfectly capable of sprouting wings and fly. The wings would not come. Additionally, it was really weird being trapped in her genin body, in days she was done with years ago, and she tried very hard to skip some years and arrive in her time. These people ignored all her attempts, and stayed baby-faced, innocent, unchanged.

"Sakura. Your opinion. _Now_." The crinkles around his eyes were gone, and Kakashi gave her an intense stare. This version of Kakashi didn't have much patience towards his least interesting student. Sakura looked at him and repressed a sigh.

"We survived."

Predictably, Sasuke looked at her like she was some lune, and Naruto became immediately concerned, hiding his worry behind a boisterous exclamation.

"Of course we do, we're awesome! Don't be afraid, Sakura-chan, I'll protect you, 'cause nothing can take _me_ down!"

Her fingers did not twitch. She was shinobi. This wasn't even real, just some long gone days, forced into the light. All eyes were on her. Just illusions. Kakashi deemed her answer satisfactory, because he accepted the mission. Nothing could go wrong with a simple escort mission, after all, when the great Copy Cat Kakashi was on the team.

Tazuna the bridge builder walked in on them drunk and rude. He could probably see his life flashing before his eyes, just knowing that a fresh genin team would be the only barrier between him and that mafia boss.

Time blurred again, and then they were walking through the gate. A shouting match between Naruto and Tazuna commenced, and Sasuke apparently deemed her company the lesser of two evils. He actually walked with her, probably appreciating that she was even more silent than him.

Sakura watched as the demon brothers – how pretentious a name, they were just _chūnin_ , for Kami's sake! – sliced through 'Kakashi' with their chains, and Naruto got acquainted with his own mortality for the first time .

When the broadsword got hurled above their heads, she didn't flinch. She didn't much care when the boy – Haku? – escaped with Zabuza, faking his death.

She almost slept through Naruto's motivational speeches to Inari. A skill sorely needed, and trained to perfection: Blocking out Naruto's voice, mostly used during ramen talk. She'd never needed it more. To do the tree climbing demonstration later on wasn't much different than taking any other stroll in the woods. The enthusiastic "You're amazing, Sakura-chan" was easily squelched with just a glance at the illusion of blue, blue eyes.

When Sasuke jumped in front of Naruto, taking on the resemblance of a pincushion in the process, Naruto naturally went Kyūbi-mode-light. Sasuke looked dead, but of course he'd just passed out from the strain of the pain and wounds. He could have died. He should have died there. If her Sasuke had passed away in that moment, much sorrow and pain would have been avoided. The rest of Team 7 would have grieved. For a long time. Naruto would have lost his brother, but wouldn't it have been better if the suffering had ended when Sasuke was still himself? No cursed seal, madness or rage, just their friend, teammate, family. It would have broken Kakashi. But even the death of a student would be better, she believed, than the ultimate betrayal of Sasuke. Not only did he turn his back on them as a team, or the village, but every value Kakashi had ever tried to teach him.

He should have died.

Before he turned his Chidori against them, he should have died.

He _could_ die, just there.

Maybe in this dream things could be better.

Around her, Zabuza and Haku fought as if they had a tomorrow. Kakashi fought for the safety of his students. He would never let a comrade die, and especially not his cute pupils.

Naruto's protective side drew on the Kyūbi's chakra, overwhelming everyone who felt it for the first time.

They fought for a future, and she could ensure that it would be spared of so much sorrow.

Her feet had already taken the necessary steps. She knelt down, and cradled him in her lap. Sasuke twitched and groaned. Her hand was elevated over his chest, and green chakra began to glow. He was helplessly left to her mercy. There would be none. She couldn't afford it. Not this time. He would betray them, over and over again, and even if he came back, he could not be trusted. He would have to die, right here.

She could vaguely hear the telltale chirping of Chidori. Naruto would soon start to speak, desperately reaching with tears and conviction, and forever compassion. The events played out exactly as in her memories, and every heartbreak would follow like black pearls on a string.

Just a twitch of a finger, another coiling of her chakra, and it would all be over. She could stop it all from ever happening to this Kakashi. This Naruto.

Her hand hovered over his beating heart.

"Sasuke." He twitched, eyelids moving slightly. He was conscious. Exposed and vulnerable. "The cursed seal will grant you power, and promise you even more. You will take it all, and in turn it will strip away your humanity. It will fuel your madness, which will merge with your hate and anger until whatever was good is crushed. You will kill your brother, and in turn your madness will grow. You will betray everyone around you and everyone who ever cared about you."

Sasuke cracked an eye, squinting up at her. His wounds closed up beneath her hand, even as she pulled out the senbon. His breathing evened out. Cloudy onyx eyes blinked up at her, watching. Her own were dripping wet with accursed tears.

"I tried to help, take away his pain and do this one thing right. But of course I couldn't. I'm weak and pathetic and I couldn't even do this. I couldn't kill my one love and I can't kill you. If you died, this day, in this moment, life would be better for so many people. For Naruto. Kakashi. But you will live and your inferno will consume everything around you until there is only ash left at your feet."

Sakura steeled her resolve.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to Reppad 98 I'm happy to post this new chapter :)**

 **To everyone, but especially those who follow this story, and those who support me with their reviews and favorites: Thank you! I hope you'll enjoy my new chapter :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 6 - Family**

 **Naruto**

"Sandaime-sama, I-"

"Ne, Sakura-chan, what are you doing?" Naruto peered at the bowing form of his teammate. She was awfully formal, even with travel worn clothes and the overall triumph they all felt – should feel.

"As I was saying, Sandaime-sama, I am grateful-"

"Hey, old man! We finished an _A-ranked_ mission! We're _so_ awesome!"

"Naruto! Shut it! Sanda-"

" _Why,_ Saaakura-chaaan. You're acting weird again."

"And you, apparently, have a death wish! I'm trying to pay my respect to a memory, to a great man and the sacrifice he made – will make – for us all. This might not be my world, but I'm trapped here, and I've decided to do my best for you all while I'm here! Be that days or...the rest of my life."

"You're acting really weird. 'Course you always... " Naruto could suddenly see her fist shaking, each knuckle white and... glowing? Perhaps he _should_ shut up. It was just...so difficult. He had so many things to tell the old man: They had all survived their mission, and The Great Naruto Bridge stood proud to show the world who the next Hokage would be. That's right, they were Team 7 and they could do anything! Even though the others were a brooding bastard, a lazy perv and a violent, crazy female... Who was currently rambling nonsense, but at least she was happy-ish again, not dead looking as during the last weeks. Sakura-chan could live in her delusions as long as she was happy.

"Haruno Sakura." The old man looked both curious and serious. What an odd mix. "I would like you to stay for a while. I believe it's time we talked. The rest of you – good job. You're dismissed."

Nobody would hear him out about comrades and celebrations, so Naruto was forced out of the office with the remaining team. That was not an especially good thing, because Kakashi-sensei immediately poofed off, with a lame excuse about life catching up with him. Translation: He'd gone off somewhere to read _that_ book. Pervert. Which left Naruto alone with Sasuke.

Teme had brought brooding to a whole new level on the way home. Who would have thought the guy could be any more gloomy? Seriously. He didn't die after all, he had activated those Sharin-something eyes, and they just completed an _A ranked_ mission. If not celebration, the least he could do was brighten up a _little_.

Adding to the long list of good things happening right now, Sakura-chan was almost normal again. She didn't freeze them out after the whole hafta-work-together-to-survive incident, and she even smiled and talked now. And she didn't do it in the former I'm-talking-to-you-but-I-don't-believe-it's-you way. It was nice. They could finally be a proper team. Friends.

On that note... "Wanna go eat ramen?"

"No."

"Aw, come on! Temeee..."

"No."

"We're going for ramen! Don't be all gloomy and broody, Teme."

"Leave me alone, Naruto."

"Fine, no ramen. What about a spar?" That would do it! Sasuke never said no to training, and maybe they could eat afterwards. Perhaps they could rope in Sakura-chan, and go together.

Sasuke hadn't answered yet. He was actually really silent, and of course that was his other trade mark, apart from brooding, but he usually responded in _some_ way.

"Eh... Sasuke?" Did he look a little pale? Perhaps he hadn't healed yet from the fight. That could explain why he was so tense, and refused to answer. He might be afraid to lose, 'cause Naruto had been pretty great, saved the day and stuff. Maybe the hospital was a good idea. "Let's get your wounds treated before I beat you." A generous offer, if he did say so himself.

"I need to think, Dobe, not that I expect you to be familiar with the concept. I'm all healed, anyway. Sakura fixed that days ago."

"Sakura-chan is so amazing! I'm going to take her on a date, and she'll be my girlfriend and stuff, and she'll stop hitting me. Believe it! And we'll be together always, and you'll be there too – but keep away from Sakura-chan – and we'll be the awesomest team that ever lived, and then I'll become Hokage, you can be my underling, it'll be so grea-"

"Naruto! Shut up!" Sasuke stormed off with a murderous, thundering face. Somewhere along the line, Naruto had apparently pissed him off. Maybe it was the underling thing?

 **Sakura**

Sakura stretched her legs, and set out at a run in the chilly morning air. She dearly missed her body, scars and all. This pathetic, weak shell just didn't cut it. She could not sleep any more anyway, and she was determined to pull her endurance and strength up from the sewers of uselessness and into the light. It was a disgrace for the Hokage's apprentice to be like this - although these people only saw a fresh genin – and Sakura would only accept it over her dead body.

A few people were up already, setting up shop and preparing for another day. They seemed so real. All of them did. It was hard to keep up treating them as figment of her imagination or jutsu, and not proper people. Actually, after the Bridge incident she gave up on that. Mostly. They certainly reacted as if they were people, just like her memories predicted. It could still be a trap of some sort, but the possibility of this being a parallel world kept getting stronger.

It was still nice, all these blissful Team 7 days, but Sakura was afraid to grow too comfortable, lulled into a possible illusion.

Small cracks appeared, though, easily overlooked. But as she saw one, another became apparent until a web of fractures screamed at her from everywhere. This Naruto was not quite as cheerful, not the same loudmouth as the one she remembered. Sasuke wouldn't look her in the eye, after she had told him exactly what he would become. Kakashi-sensei... He treated her differently too. Nothing was the same after the Wave mission, and still she felt better. Alive, somehow, as if she had woken up. Even though she _might_ be in a dream cracking at the edges.

"Oi! Forehead!"

Sakura whirled around, taking in purple clothes that revealed too much even at that age, long, pale hair and clear blue eyes. She felt the urge to cry, and embraced her child(hood) friend. "Ino! It's so good to see you again, it feels like ages."

"H-hey, Sakura, what are you doing? You're the one who declared us rivals, right? Ew, you're all sweaty too."

"Oh, sorry. I forgot." Sakura let go of Ino a bit reluctantly. A stray lock of pink swung in front of her face and she caught it, twirling it around her finger.

"But seriously, what are you doing? And what are you wearing, Forehead?" Sky blue eyes swept critically over her comfy clothes, previously only worn within the confinement of four homey walls. They were most certainly found lacking.

"I'm training, Ino. You should do it too. It's better to do it _before_ a life-and-death situation, you know, and the Chūnin exams are coming up soon."

"Oh Sakura, is this about what happened in Wave? I heard about that." It wasn't really, but that was a good explanation, served on a silver platter and all.

"Yeah. The life of a ninja... It's not something kids should play around with, you know. Come join me, I work out in the mornings, does 6 o'clock sound fine to you?"

"I know all that!" She didn't, really. Nobody really understood before they had splatters of blood covering them, or helplessly seeing a jutsu being sent their way with no means of defending themselves. "I might join you... But so early? When do you sleep?" Ino looked positively shocked at the prospect of losing her beauty sleep.

"Before that? I don't sleep well anyway, so it's fine."

"That's not even close to fine. Seriously girl, have you looked at yourself? You're giving me Sasuke."

Sakura snorted, she just couldn't hold it back. That was all fine with her. Of course Ino looked scandalized, shocked that a theme such as Sasuke could bring forth anything but extreme competition. "Whatever, just join me for a run, Pig. Or do you _want_ me to leave you in the dust? If you start to become lazy, people might just think that Shikamaru's rubbing off on you."

Ino showed up every morning, bright and early, after their little encounter.

 **Sasuke**

"Hey! Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto! Be more careful, you almost crashed into me!" Sakura was irked, and her fist jerked up before it relaxed again. She probably put a lot of conscious effort into not hitting the Dobe. A pity.

"Heh, sorry Sakura-chan. But I have this awesome discount on Ichiraku ramen, and will you go on a date with me?" That was definitely going to earn a punch. She could never seem to go a long time without them, and Sasuke was just glad every time it was not directed at him.

"Oh, Naruto." Her whole face went soft, and her frown melted into a smile. Maybe she wanted to lull her prey to lower his guard or something. "I really do love you. So much."

The world froze. They were all caught in it, the life and force of nature terminating, winding down to a halt. There must be some mistake. Actually, he would have to get his hearing checked out. Haruno Sakura did not love Uzumaki Naruto. It was impossible. Naruto agreed, by the looks of his complete shock. So… there was nothing wrong with his ears. She must have meant to say something else.

"Naruto. I love you. You're family. You're like my brother. When I see you, even when I _know_ you're not my Naruto, this is what you are to me. I wish... I wish I could have told my Naruto. And... I _should_ have told him. He deserved to hear it, though I hope and believe he knew. Most of all, I wish I deserved his friendship. I'm such a burden... And he kept me from falling apart."

Her words were spinning a tale which could not be true. Sakura was strong, unnaturally so, she would never be a burden. Her existence was of steel and resolve, she never let her vulnerabilities show. Something nagged, piercing into him even though he tried to ignore it. She was strong, Sakura. She was blinking back water from her eyes. And not once since their team formed did she say anything insincere. Her conviction reverberated throughout her whole body, her beliefs were steadfast in the core of her being. If she ever tried for deception, he would spot it immediately.

"Sakura..." The Dobe spoke, and the world moved again, suddenly too fast and daring. Too much, too little, more than Sasuke could keep a grasp on. He felt nauseous. Sakura and Naruto would run through his fingers and he could do nothing. Watch. He could do that.

She roughly swiped the tears away, and smiled again, shakily. "That's why I could never go on a date with you. Brother." A Naruto-grin enveloped them. They had something now. The two of them. Bonds. True family. Sakura became sunny again, almost completely happy. Her shadows were mostly gone, for a few seconds. Because of Naruto. "Besides, I could never do that to Hinata. Even in a dream or illusion. Definitely not in another world." She had spun the conversation from the start, turning the world upside down and back again. The surprises just kept coming with her.

"Ehh? Hinata? Isn't that the girl who always runs a fever? What's she gotta do with it?"

"Why don't you take her with you to Ichiraku and find out?" Sakura the matchmaker. Figures. Wonder how long the Dobe would be oblivious. Sasuke felt quite certain of one thing: Naruto would not ask his 'sister' out again. The world was draped in new colors, and they were all pink and sunshine. Sasuke could be a part of it, perhaps. Maybe if he tried to touch it, all of it would shatter into a million pieces. _That_ man would make sure of it. _Itachi._ Or maybe the darkness within himself was enough.

He would kill his... team. So she said. Friends, actually. If he was to be completely honest. Damn it! They were his friends. He could feel it, every day, when Kakashi-sensei looked up from his book and smiled with that one eye, when Naruto was annoying and Sakura went from caring to fiery and back. They could have been a family. These bonds hurt so damn much. He would ruin everything, hurt them, kill them, become a monster too, in the process of achieving his revenge.

It just wasn't possible! When Sakura stood passively while the enemy charged, and when the senbon came for Naruto, he had acted on instinct. His body had moved, and every fiber of his being had _screamed_ to protect them. How could he lose it so completely?

"Yo, Teme! Enough brooding, let's all go to Ichiraku Ramen!"

"I told you, Naruto, no date."

"Nonono, not like that. As a team." A little later, and quieter; "as a family." Sakura smiled radiantly, grabbed them both, and started marching them off. Sasuke had no choice but to hang on while trying to preserve some dignity – after all, there was no way he would be able to break free of her grip.


	7. Chapter 7

**Everyone, this is the seventh chapter, betaed by Reppad98 and ready for you all :D I hope you'll like it, as much as I'm excited to share it with you :)**

 **Thanks again for all support! The reviews to chapter 6 all made my day, and I'm so happy my writing could create that warm feeling of friendship and family :)**

 **In this chapter and forward, I might refer to 'Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie'.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 7 - Confrontation**

 **Sasuke**

He had to contemplate this absurd twist of roles, a scenario in which _he_ approached _her_ , when he finally found her. She didn't take any notice of him, too mesmerized by the gleaming memorial stone, or perhaps she deemed him unworthy of recognition. He was sure she could see carved names where specs of light refracted in the stone; an unbroken surface. He sat down beside her regardless.

"So..." His voice sounded awkward and hollow, and the next words had a hard time leaving him. It sounded silly even in his mind, and to say it out loud was embarrassing on a whole new level. Still it had to be done, and so the words were forced past his lips. "You're from the future."

She turned towards him agonizingly slowly, with a small, indulgent smile playing across her lips and reflected in knowing eyes. "From my perspective, I would say I'm from the present, and stuck in my past."

"I didn't come to play some silly word game. It's all the same." He narrowed his eyes at her, annoyed by her patronizing and condescending tone. He was trying, really hard, to keep this absurd conversation at a rational and serious level. Not that he'd ever had a normal discussion with her, but as two people understanding each other - at least he thought so - his expectations this time had been a bit higher.

"Yeah, it is. But the thing is, I strongly believe I'm not from _your_ future. I believe this is another parallel world." Her smile was all too bright, and he got the feeling it was somewhat fake. Considering the subject and earlier experiences with the girl, that was probably correct.

"What makes you think that, and also, _another?_ Explain."

"My, my, so _demanding_ , Sasuke. That's just like you, though." He closed his eyes to her mocking face, and breathed deeply, trying to expel the annoyance with the air. He was somewhat successful. She continued to talk in a merry tone, as if nothing had happened. Everything screamed _false_ , and he wondered how she would look if her actual feelings were allowed to shine through.

"I don't know how it happened, or if there even was a reason behind it. Might have been completely random. One moment, I was on the battlefield as the Jūbi was awakened and the Infinite Tsukuyomi was about to activate. Then I was here, in this body, introducing myself. There were several possible scenarios, but I think the parallel world-theory is the only plausible left. This happened to me once before, actually. But that time I had Naruto with me, so we had each other. That world was at the same point in time as our own, but all the people were like polar opposites of what we were used to. Naruto's parents were still alive, because my parents were the long dead village heroes in their place. There was never a massacre, and so Sasuke was still in the village, although he was a flirt in every true sense of the word-" she sniffed indignantly "- and Itachi, together with the rest of Akatsuki, actually helped us through a crisis. After we helped those people, Naruto and I returned to our world. Now we are pretty sure the jutsu that sent us there was some kind of test run on the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Since I might have been exposed in some way to the real deal, that's the most likely explanation, I believe, for why I'm here."

"There is truly a world where the massacre never happened?" Of all the confusing and jumbled stuff she told, that single fact struck like lightning. He had to know. Sakura's eyes, which had grown distant, snapped back to reality. She seemed startled, as if reliving her tale had made her forget who she told it to.

"It's true." This time, her smile was warm and sincere.

"But in your world..."

"It happened. From what I've seen, everything here is pretty much the same. Except the timeframe, obviously. You're all still cute, innocent genin." It was strange, getting a glimpse of how she viewed them, as children playing the game of adults, apparently.

"How old does that make you?"

"Seventeen, before I arrived here." Possibly five years worth of knowledge. The implications were mind blowing. He needed her to tell him. Sure she had already told him plenty, but the fact that he couldn't recall her words from back then were _killing_ him. Memories from that incident were all hazy, a mess of angry green eyes and pain as wounds were closing. It was more a feeling of her message, than actual words.

"In your time - world - did I get my revenge? Did I kill him?" She would surely tell him. He needed to know. He had to know what it would take, what he should do, it was the single most important fact he could get from her.

"Sasuke killed his brother." Relief wrapped itself like a blanket around his heart. Her face was stony and her voice emotionless. He felt a smirk lift his lips. He would surpass his brother. It had been done. He would become strong enough, and revenge for his family was thus no longer a faraway fantasy. It was his true ambition, and it was reality.

Pain shot through his head, and exploded inside him. Sakura stood towering over him, panting, hand shaking with rediscovered restrain and eyes blazing. "That's all there is for you, isn't it? Revenge is _everything_. You're so stuck in the past, you're denying yourself life in the present. You are _blind_ , Uchiha Sasuke, because you can't see what is truly important. Do you really believe your parents would have liked seeing you like this? I think they would have cried, seeing what Sasuke of _my_ world became. Your anger and hatred leads you on this path, but do you truly believe everything will be all right after you get your revenge? You'll destroy your future, trying to avenge the past."

He looked to the distance, the horizon where his future lay. Revenge, and a world void of his brother. It was necessary, of utmost importance, but also inevitable like the sun rising and falling in the sky. But he needed her, and what she could tell him. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"The hell I don't!" A tree met an unfortunate end, and he was grateful she didn't aim at him this time. She seemed too livid to hold back, and once again he got a glimpse of how strong this girl was. Even though she said these things, she would surely help him. She might just be his biggest asset.

"I will only have a future if that man dies." Surely she could see that. She also cared, he was pretty sure of that, so maybe she still desired that future with him. She would agree with him – Itachi _had_ to die, and after that the possibilities were endless. "How did that other me do it?" Sakura seemed to calm down somewhat. Maybe he could-

"You were afraid. You could have become strong here. You left because of us." She was gone, all of a sudden, lost in memories as her eyes grew distant. "You were afraid of attachment. It makes sense. Before you – _he_ – left, we were all gravely injured or endangered at some point, and could have easily died if anything had gone wrong. It's easier to not have bonds and connections than losing a loved one again, huh? So you left, severing all ties, deciding not to care again. Naruto is the exact opposite. He also lost his parents, and was alone. That's why every precious person is so important to him, to the point that he would gladly risk his life to save them. He clings to his precious people with his entire being. You avoid caring with the same ferocity."

"I'm not like that." He really didn't fit her description.

She looked, really looked at him again. "My Sasuke was exactly like that. Rather, that's what he became." He thought about her words, of bonds and people precious to him. Those had been taken away long ago. He looked at the girl standing in front of him, deceivingly frail-looking, a mystery and an enigma. Blonde hair and a boisterous voice fit right into the picture, along with a lazy eye gazing over the cover of an orange book. His team, mismatched and strange.

They'd been put to the test, in Wave. Her words, _we could have easily died,_ rang through his head, chiming like a chant. Her words brought horrid illusions of their battered and bloody forms, if they were never to move again, laugh, banter and be there; alive – unexpectedly heavy pain clamped around his chest. She was right, after all. These people already meant a great deal to him. They could chase away the cursed loneliness, give life another meaning, and fill that void that was family. But...

"I still need to know how to kill Itachi."

She sighed, a dejected look on her face. "I will tell you everything I know. From the beginning. I promise you that everything I say will be the truth, as it happened in my world. I can't be sure it's the same here – there are certain things the Sandaime didn't tell me – but still I want you to listen... and accept my help afterwards. Justice, not revenge."

He nodded his consent - those were two sides of the same coin, after all – signaling that he was listening. He would finally hear her story. She drew a deep breath, and visibly steeled herself. She began her tale.

 **Kakashi**

He felt pain, new and old, claw through his chest. Hidden in the leaves, he watched the pair below him, and he glanced away as a tear escaped his eye. He had no right to intrude on this.

Kakashi left unnoticed.

Deep, raw sounds of grief from the boy, clinging to the girl embracing him, resounded in the early night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8, I hope you'll all like it :) I always lose confidence in my chapters right before I post them, but having such a great beta really helps. And reading the reviews, getting favs and followers to confirm that my story is still good is such a relief and makes me really happy afterwards. Thank you all so much for your support! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 8 - Chūnin Exam - GO!**

 **Naruto**

It was a nice day, after all. Even though waiting for Kakashi-sensei got old pretty fast, Konohamaru made up for lost time. His disciple, who was currently in the hands of a foreign ninja with... makeup? And a black cat hood. People were so weird. Why not just wear a jumpsuit. Especially when they came in all sorts of warm colors. Black was so dull and dreary. Orange was much- Konohamaru squirmed in the grip of that... bastard.

"Hey! Let go of him! Who are you peop-"

"Gaara!" Red and pink soared past them all, leaving a flurry of leaves behind. A rustle of the branches above them revealed the hiding spot she now occupied. A muffled, startled cry reached them, and the two inhabitants came tumbling down from the tree. Sakura landed with a thump, clutching this... Gar-thing tightly. Sasuke-teme didn't seem happy about this either, with that stormy face, so they could probably intervene...

The Gaar was a person. A boy. Sakura was hugging a boy. _Hugging._ Thankfully he didn't respond. In fact he was completely rigid, and his eyes were ready to pop. Then sand crept out from somewhere, swirling in the air, more and more of it, picking up speed. Around them. Circling Sakura-chan.

The boy with the hood had let go of Konohamaru, and Naruto signaled for him and his friends to get out of the red zone. Hood and the girl with him – she had really weird hair – had their eyes fixed on their tattooed redheaded comrade. Both looked terrified.

"Hey, Gaara. I've really missed you. It feels so long, you wouldn't believe how much of a comfort it is for me to see you. I know you're confused, but I'm here for you. The world is just a little more _right_ when you're here too." The sand grew slow and whimsical, settling down in drizzles behind the boy.

"Who... are you?"

"I'm Sakura." She had the biggest smile ever, directed at this boy. "Temari, Kankuro, welcome to Konoha!" The strangers edged away discreetly. "Sasuke, Naruto, these are our guests from Suna."

"Are you some sort of welcoming committee?" The girl eyed them with a skepticism they didn't deserve. At least not him and Teme; only Sakura was the crazy one.

"Oh no. We're taking the Chūnin Exam, same as you." They were? Nobody had mentioned any Chūnin Exam to Naruto. Sakura still had that smile plastered to her face.

"How do you know us? Do you keep files or something?" The girl with the actually quite nice, spiky blonde hair was obviously in charge, and her mood was dropping like a stone. Cat-boy seemed entirely confused, and the other boy... Gaara. He gazed at Sakura with something akin to hunger. He looked like he could actually eat her, just for the fun of it. Creepy Gaara, with his creepy sand.

"I'm not even sure you would believe me, but I'll fill you all in over lunch if that's okay?"

"No, we can't-"

"Just let us finish up with our sensei, he should-"

"Hey, listen! We're not goi-"

"-be here any moment to tell us about the Chūnin Exam. So give us that moment, and we'll grab some lunch. I'll tell you the story of how Suna became our greatest allies, and you our close friends. It's also the story of my first Chūnin Exam."

Aaaand she was lost again.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"I'm tired." Branches, leaves, more branches, teams that didn't see them, more forest.

"We're almost there." He shouldn't test her, he knew that, but still…

"Can't we take a break?"

"Shut it Naruto or I'll do it for you! It's named 'the forest of death' for a reason, you know." It didn't seem very deadly to him, though, and they had been at it for _hours_.

"You're not the one keeping up a Henge on sixty shadow clones." He mumbled his complaints, as he didn't really want to invoke her wrath. She heard anyway.

"Stop being a baby about it. You only transformed forty of them, anyway. I know this is nothing for your stamina." Her words were brusque, but he felt warm anyway. Sure she was right, he could have easily made another hundred of them! Probably. His legs moved a little easier, his feet stopped to drag. This was easy.

There was an amused sound from Sasuke's direction. Naruto glared at him, silently commanding him to _shut up_. A smirk was the only response he received. That stuck up bastard.

"Stop it, guys. We're here."

The tower, um, towered over them. It was really big, with creeping vines meandering upwards, exploiting every nook and crack. It was imposing as hell, swallowing them in its shadow, making the occasional sunny forest floor seem inviting, as if death traps didn't hide in every deep shade. Sakura-chan smiled brightly back at the tower, obviously relieved and eager to get inside, for some reason. Even Teme relaxed the tiniest bit, and that was really something. He'd been insufferable ever since the announcement of the Chūnin Exam, and he'd been extremely tense during the entire run through the forest.

Sakura didn't hesitate to open the scrolls, no debate apparently needed. A poof of white smoke appeared. Summoning? There was a man inside the smoke. Could it be-

"Iruka-sensei, hi. We finished early. The meanings of heaven and earth are how a shinobi needs both the mind and body to work optimally."

"That's right." Iruka-sensei's smile could warm up even the towering shadows. "Team 7 of Konoha passes the second test of the Chūnin Exam. You may go inside."

"Does this mean I can expel my shadow clones?" Naruto sent his best, most winning smile to Sakura.

"No, keep them as long as you can. At _least_ another three or four hours, or even better, let them dispel on their own. But you don't have to run simultaneously anymore, and you'll get plenty of rest inside. Come on, you two."

 **Sasuke**

Team 7 was the first team to enter the tower by a long shot. Except for being a little winded, they hardly had any marks on them at all. They were in that forest for no more than five hours, due to Sakura pushing them so hard. With the exception of when she used a genjutsu to steal a scroll from another team, they didn't meet anyone, and ran continuously until they reached the tower. Surely, this test shouldn't be _that_ easy. From her accounts of her first Chūnin Exam, but especially from Sakura's expression when she described the traps, teams, even wildlife, he'd understood how deadly such an event could be. Surely they got off the hook too easy.

The first team to enter after themselves, just four hours later, was Suna. Gaara was unscathed, with not a hair out of place, while Temari and Kankuro were slightly more tussled.

His suspicions were confirmed as teams started to trickle inside. The third day, another Konoha team showed up. Sasuke didn't know them very well, but they certainly filled the tower with their presence, and not necessarily in a good way, especially the boy with green spandex and bushy eyebrows. Lee might be the most irritating person alive, save for Naruto. The team was pretty beat up when they arrived, but Lee had clearly taken most of the beating. Sakura fussed around them, only smiling indulgently as this Lee called her 'my beautiful cherry blossom' and 'most youthful and gracious Sakura-san'. Although Sasuke had to admit, their expression as they entered and met Team 7 was pretty priceless. The Hyūga was livid, while a half dead Lee yelled; "I challenge you to a duel, Uzumaki Naruto, on the honor of my youth, for the sake of the beautiful maiden, Sakura-san."

The girl, Tenten, buried her face in her hands, mumbling; "Do you _know_ how many of your team we had to beat to get here? And they were all really loud and obnoxious too."

Sakura and Naruto shared a loaded look, and together they burst into uncontrollable laughter. Sakura didn't stifle her giggles as she engulfed the Hyūga in a tight hug, but she did prove how even pale people like him could get disgustingly red. When she pulled away – after far too long to be appropriate – her eyes were shining wet, almost spilling tears, still laughing slightly. Surely it wasn't _that_ funny. She hugged both Tenten and Lee afterwards, before healing them all. Sakura's habit of hugging strangers was stupid and could possibly put her in danger.

Sasuke didn't trust Gaara yet, for one, even though he did seem pretty attached to her, just after these few days. At least he calmed down considerably, after Sakura pulled him away to talk, and he had initiated a conversation with Naruto afterwards. Sasuke had no idea what they could have talked about, as it was unlikely they had anything in common. Still, Gaara no longer seemed ready to eat Sakura, he had formed some sort of incomprehensible bond with Naruto, and that new expression could almost be comsidered serene.

On the last day, the two other teams of the rookie nine showed up. Sasuke had no idea how they managed to get through, none of them stood out as having any special skills or merits. All of them were exhausted, with dirt clinging to their clothes and faces, accompanied by a certain… odor… which you only get from living outside with no opportunities to get clean or change clothes, and with good help from heavy physical exercise.

First was Team 8. Kiba and Naruto started bickering the second they set foot inside, but Sakura cut them off, demanding to treat all injuries. The timid Hyūga followed Naruto with her eyes, although she seemed ready to faint. Sakura shuffled between the new arrivals. She didn't acknowledge the smell at all, and her nose didn't even twitch a little as her gentle glow enveloped her patients.

The last time Sakura dragged them down to the entrance, only a few hours before the time ran out, Team 10 hauled their battered bodies inside. Sasuke wished his ears could be spared of Ino's shrill voice, but he endured, somehow. It helped a little to know it was temporary, and he was a little thankful that Sakura no longer behaved that way. He felt slightly sorry for Ino's teammates, although Shikamaru seemed too lazy to care, and Chouji was so absorbed in his chips he didn't seem to notice the world around him.

Sure more teams showed up the last day, but Sakura paid them no heed, or in some cases, actually did her best to avoid them. Sasuke was never alone those days, Sakura always made sure there was someone she trusted with him, or preferably herself. It was annoying, especially when he was stuck with that arrogant Hūyga, even worse when Ino pestered him, and unnerving when Gaara – whom Sakura had wrapped around her little finger in no time – stared at him for three hours, just because _she_ had asked with just enough love and endearment in her voice. Sasuke didn't mind Sakura's company that much. She was mostly silent and withdrawn, but sometimes warm and including. If he had to spend his days like this, Sakura could very well be that someone in his presence.

 **Sakura**

"Sakura! You were awesome!" Naruto bounced to her side the second she returned, and he gave her a warm hug.

"Thanks."

Sasuke eyed her critically. "You didn't need to do that." Calculating, and of course he was right.

She twirled a short lock of hair around her finger. "You're right. But… your expressions, and Ino's especially, were very amusing. I think she's still in shock." As a bonus, her match appeared more plausible because of what she did.

Sasuke was still waiting for that explanation. "Alright. It's like this. I only grew my hair out because of a stupid rumor. You know, that one about Sasuke preferring girls with long hair. You might remember how suddenly every girl in class had long hair." Naruto suddenly averted his eyes, and kept shifting and fidgeting, a suspicious smile on his lips. Figures. Her gaze traced the remaining competitors, and landed on a girl who twirled her fingers shyly. "Except Hinata, of course." Both Sasuke and Naruto followed her gaze. Hinata's short strands seemed to stand out all of a sudden. She lifted her gaze long enough to catch Team 7 staring at her, but immediately shielded her burning face behind a veil of black.

"Anyway, keeping my long hair for such a reason would be ridiculous, especially considering how Sasuke never cared about stuff like that. I've been waiting for the perfect moment to cut it. For me it's a symbol of growing up, and casting aside something superficial and self-centered."

Down in the arena, several kunai clanked ineffectively to the ground, as Temari busied herself with reflecting Tenten's weapons with her wind. Seeing people fight in the prelims was decidedly more exciting the first time around. After Temari was declared the winner, Shikamaru managed to outwit that Sound girl for a victory. When his name was called, Naruto looked towards his teammates. He was the only one left, and they had already won their matches. Despite his nerves, Naruto fared far better in his match than last time. It helped a lot to not be exhausted, and of course not having one of Orochimaru's disgusting seals forced upon you. There was no surprise when he was declared the victor, although Kiba's nose was spared this time around.

All too quickly Hinata and Neji were called down to fight. Neji immediately assaulted Hinata with his words, grinding at her low self-esteem. The girl was soon shaking, clutching herself as if she wished to form a wall to his words, but failing as her fear grew and started to show in her eyes.

Still, she didn't back down, as Sakura knew she wouldn't. Soon words were replaced by fists, and the strain on her body started to show. Still, Hinata didn't back down, she kept getting up, gaining strength from seeing Naruto cheering her on from the rail.

She continued to display this courage, with no regard for self-preservation. Her heart would be affected by this for a long time, but she would heal eventually. She would be one strike from death, but Neji would be forced to end his attack. Just like last time. Hinata would survive. This event would trigger a chain reaction, eventually making Neji a better person.

Hinata's breath came in labored gasps, and she staggered and swayed as she got up. Her hands were shaking as they formed the battle stance of the Hyūga clan. Naruto watched with rage written all over his features. Neji was ready for another barrel of attacks.

Sakura couldn't watch this anymore. Screw Neji and his stupid pride, and his idiotic, stupid destiny. He'd have to find another way. Hinata's health was not worth risking just to ensure his moment of realization. "Neji! You've clearly won. If you don't stop this right now, you'll regret it later!"

His glowing jūken fist hit Hinata in the chest, again. Small droplets of blood escaped through the corner of her mouth as her body convulsed. "She might die if you continue! I won't let you harm her anymore."

Neji's livid eyes met hers. "Who are you to speak of this? This has nothing to do with you."

"You're right. Partly. But Hinata is my friend, that makes it my business to care. And, I _do_ have the power to stop you. Hayate, I believe there is a clear winner. Don't you agree?"

"The match is over. Hyūga Neji is the winner." The referee finally declared the results, despite Neji's death glare. Hinata swayed, clouded eyes closing and finally giving in as she toppled over. Sakura was with her and caught Hinata before she could hit the ground. Sakura's hands immediately started to glow and pulsate a gentle green, laying Hinata down and working her way across her chest. Naruto followed, matching Neji's glare with rare anger. In his livid state, Naruto declared his intention to beat Neji, an opponent far too strong for him. Apparently. Sakura felt a twinge of satisfaction knowing how Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja would surprise them all.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is chapter 9, I hope you'll like it :)**

 **Thanks to Reppad98 for betaing this, and for everyone that supports me through this - for every review, favorite and follower, thank you :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 9 – Enter! Sai!**

 **Naruto**

They were waiting for Sakura, as usual. Their first team meeting after the second round of the Chūnin Exam – which they all passed, of course – and she was late. Kakashi had showed up, amazingly, with his nose buried in one edition or another of Icha Icha. He seemed relaxed, but something must be up for him to be only half an hour late. Sasuke was restless, and Naruto itched for some training himself. He was really pumped and ready to improve, and he would certainly be amazing when he beat Neji next month and avenged Hinata. Thank goodness for Sakura, or Hinata might have been seriously hurt right now.

Finally Sakura emerged from the tree-line, meeting them with a smile. Only problem was, she wasn't alone. In her hand was another, very pale hand, which belonged to an equally white arm, the body and face of a boy. The boy smiled brightly with tightly closed lips and eyes, but the friendly gesture provoked a crawling feeling in his gut.

"I think she replaced you, Teme," Naruto mumbled to his other teammate. He got a predictable glare in response.

"Hi guys. This is our new teammate. Take good care of him." Sakura's smile never wavered, even though Sasuke remained stony silent and Naruto eyed this new person skeptically. Kakashi-sensei lowered his book and smiled back, that traitor. He obviously knew about this, so why didn't he stop it, or at _least_ tell them.

"Pleased to meet you." That creepy smile didn't change, and from Sakura's flint gaze piercing them, they had to accept this, and quickly, or suffer the consequences.

"What's his name?"

"His name is Sai."

"It is?" Astoundingly, Sai was the one to question the statement.

"From today forward it is." Sakura sighed tiredly.

"Did you choose my name?"

"You could say... both yes and no, I guess."

"Is that a way of getting acquainted? Should I choose a name for you, too?"

"NO! Nonono, that's not necessary at _all_. You absolutely don't have to give us any names, or nicknames. At all." It was truly rare, seeing Sakura-chan panic like that, and somewhat amusing with how her eyes grew big while her arms flailed wildly. "I'm simply Sakura, that's Sasuke and Naruto, and that's our sensei, Kakashi. He's always late." Sai traced each person as Sakura-chan pointed them out to him.

"Says my cute pupil, who happens to be the late one today," Kakashi-sensei retorted with a smile.

"Yes, and I do wonder whoever I might get that from."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm gonna be Hokage, believe it!"

Sai's pitch black, expressionless eyes shifted to Naruto. The creepy smile was still in place. "I just met the Hokage. From what I've seen, you don't fit the role at all."

"You! Take that back! I'll-" His fist collided with Sakura's flat palm, only inches away from the goal of eradicating that stupid, irritating smile. She didn't let go before he relaxed, and didn't stop her reproaching glare before he looked down. Damn.

"Sai! You can't say things like that. You have to understand, or for now at least learn, that words can hurt people too. You can't say everything you're thinking." Sai seemed to take in Sakura's words, mulling them over. "Naruto, cool down. You'll be a great Hokage. Someday. Even though those qualities are buried deep, _deep_ within you and nearly impossible to spot yet." Another heavy sigh, and fingers started massaging a point between her eyes. "We've just been at the office. I fetched Sai, and the Third confirmed our mission."

"A mission _now_?" Sasuke pierced her with a frown and seeking eyes. "What is it?"

"We'll use two Sannin to fight off the third. We have a month to find them and bring them back. Jiraiya-san should be at the hot springs, doing some _research_." Sakura-chan cast a disgusted glare at that orange book which always made Kakashi-sensei giggle with that faraway look. "As for Tsunade-shishou, we'll have to hit the bars and casinos, and, well, follow the trail of newly rich gamblers, I guess."

"We were supposed to train for the third part of the Chūnin Exam." To this Naruto nodded his consent enthusiastically.

"You can train on your way there. The tournament probably won't finish anyway." She shrugged indifferently. Surely _missing the finale of the Chūnin Exam_ should initiate more of a reaction? "This will be a great opportunity for Sai to get to know us, too."

Sasuke seemed less than happy, but he didn't protest at all, and had apparently no trouble accepting her crazy demands. Naruto got the distinct feeling he lacked a piece of the puzzle. One would think their sensei would step in to explain or take control, but Kakashi was content to just sit there with a knowing smile. Somehow, Sakura had become sort of an authority person in their group, a leader. She had this air about her, demanding attention and respect. She expected her mad fantasies to be taken seriously, and everyone fell in line for her. It truly suited her, somewhat, but it was strange and unsettling at the same time. She was just a girl his age, after all, and with certain issues to add.

"You all know my story, or part of it, anyway. But Sai needs to hear it too. If some of you have any questions, I'll answer them if I can." Sakura's gaze passed over them, before her focus shifted to the pale boy beside her. "The thing is, I'm from another world. I used to be a seventeen years old kunoichi. I was a medic nin at the battle front in the middle of a war. Suddenly I was here, probably because of a certain jutsu gone wrong."

As used as he was to hearing her crazy talk, it had been a while, and Naruto couldn't completely hide his amusement. Sakura-chan could be very entertaining, after all.

But Naruto was the only one smiling.

Sai absorbed her tale with rapt attention, and Kakashi-sensei listened somberly to her words. Even Teme seemed to take her seriously, for some reason. Again Naruto was the only one... left out of this understanding they had going on between them. And Sakura-chan spotted his slight smile, because her eyes seriously saw everything, and one pink eyebrow lifted in a silent question. By now everyone was looking, and though Naruto loved attention, somehow this time it was uncomfortable. They all knew something he didn't, and they were all so serious, listening to Sakura, and- "It can't possibly be true!?"

Sakura fell back in the grass, while Teme and their lazy sensei sighed heavily. "Didn't you listen earlier? You were there when I told Gaara, Temari and Kankuro about the Chūnin Exam." Sakura's slightly muffled voice reached them from between the grass and wild flowers.

"But... there was ramen. And... you say stuff like that all the time, so I kind of... blocked you out? You know... ramen..."

As she scrambled herself to a sitting position, Sakura-chan bestowed him an absolutely exhausted look. None in their little circle seemed to think that ramen was a very compelling argument. "Ah, I see. You are what they call an idiot," Sai chimed helpfully, that bastard. Teme smirked, and Kakashi-sensei suddenly had his face securely hidden behind his book.

"You…!"

"No fighting!" With Sakura's sharp voice Naruto found his fist coming to an abrupt halt. Slowly he sat down again. "You better behave from now on." She glared at him as if he'd been caught eating her favorite food. Her eyes found Sai next, thankfully. "Sai. Don't say things like that. You're antagonizing your teammate for no reason."

Naruto found himself chorusing a docile "yes" along with Sai.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I'll answer your questions if I can. I'm still not sure if events happened similarly here as in my world, but my knowledge might be of some use, hopefully. At least we dodged one potential disaster." Naruto watched Sakura watch Sasuke, as they were doing a lot recently. Every time it seemed they had a whole loaded conversation, in those few seconds. There was a shared comprehension between them, binding them together. He wondered when Sasuke had figured out the truth about Sakura-chan. What had she told him? The Teme was in no way indifferent to Sakura anymore. Maybe they ended up together in the future, in her world…

How did everything play out? The final stage of the Chūnin Exam was in a month, and Sakura already knew the results. Where were they all in one year, or three? Sakura, with her determined eyes and steel resolve, knew.

"Sakura-chan, what happens to us in the future? Do I… manage to get strong? Do I…" Who was the Hokage where Sakura came from? He couldn't ask her, suddenly, if he managed to achieve that goal.

Sakura looked between Naruto and Sasuke, and a small smile played on her lips. "Yes, they became very strong – for genin, that is." Her mischievous grin was uncharacteristic – pure evil.

" _Genin!?_ " Naruto's voice reached embarrassing heights, but he couldn't help it. He felt faint, all of a sudden. Genin, after all.

Sasuke voiced their frustration. "After _four years_ , we'll still be genin?" Kakashi-sensei snickered behind his mask, but really, shouldn't he take some responsibility? He was their _sensei_ , after all.

"Well, because of certain events… it just happened to turn out that way. Of course, by then everyone else in our group were either chūnin or jōnin."

"Of course." Sasuke sighed in defeat, and Naruto joined in.

"Kidding, kidding." She laughed openly. Naruto felt immense relief, though. "Mostly." Yep; true, evil smirk.

"Cheer up!" Sakura smiled brightly. "They became super strong. Probably on par with the former Kage." Both Sasuke and Naruto brightened. That were _very_ good prospects. At least if she spoke truly.

Sakura sobered, finished with her joke (hopefully)."Especially working _together_."

Naruto felt there was a message at the end, what with Kakashi-sensei nodding enthusiastically (for being Kakashi, at least). Naruto didn't really see the need, they were already pretty decent as a team. Before Sai came, at least. Sakura-chan also improved a lot recently. She didn't fight them, and found ways to work together. It was a huge difference from before. Sakura-chan was changing again. In the end, she was their teammate… right? "Say, Sakura. If you're with us, what happened to our original Sakura-chan?"

Her smile vanished. Everyone suddenly watched with huge, shocked eyes. No way... Nobody had thought about this, apparently. Sakura-chan had lived in Konoha for twelve years, and shared their academy days. Nobody that knew the truth had cared enough to ask. Sakura herself averted her eyes, as if the tufts of grass by her feet were so interesting. When she spoke, her voice was soft and shaken. "I… don't know. She could be… it could be that we switched places. If we did-" She had trouble speaking, her words sounded forced and strained. "-there is no way a genin would survive a place like that."

It was impossible to grasp her words, to fully understand her. After all, Sakura-chan sat right before him, healthy, _alive_. Still, somewhere another girl, _their_ Sakura, was alone and scared or... nothing. Because their Sakura was a genin and not super strong, in a place she was never supposed to be exposed to, with nobody there to protect her. And she... died... that way. While her real teammates played pretend Team with someone else.

"It's not your fault, Sakura." She glanced up from her crouched position, and once again she silently connected with Sasuke. Her eyes were gleaming wet. Seeing the Teme calmed her, while Naruto had brought her pain with his question. He hurt his precious person. His sister (and it was okay to call her that, because Sakura-chan said so).

"There is another possibility. I might repress her, while I'm here. Maybe she can see everything, observe us, but is unable to communicate, something similar to the Yamanako jutsu. Or she may be dormant, her consciousness, inside me." Naruto found himself hoping, fingers crossed, that the last explanation was true. "If someday, she… if I disappear and she comes back… promise me, please, that you will take care of her. As a fresh genin, with no experience, cast back into this world so late, she'll need help. Even if she's silly." Sakura looked at Kakashi imploringly, and he seemed to understand. "Ugly." Her voice was forced this time, but Sai, whom she stared down, looked at her with a blank face, maybe a bit confused. "Insensitive." This was apparently meant for him. Her eyes were pleading, an entirely unnecessary apology. "Or annoying." Naruto couldn't read her face, but Teme responded by slowly letting a smirk form. It was sickening to watch, but it seemed important for Sakura-chan, so he let it go. Sakura finished with a bow. "Please, support her."

Of course he would, he would do this for her. For them both. "I promise, Sakura-chan!" Her smile contained relief and gratitude. Overwhelming trust, that he would keep his promise.

Although Sai looked rather confused at this point, both Sasuke and Kakashi nodded solemnly. "Thank you. All of you. I'll rely on you. You are my family, after all. Team Kakashi." Sakura-chan was calm and serene again, as she should be. Happy.

As an afterthought, she stated calmly: "They never got promoted from genin, though. That was in fact true."

Both Naruto and Sasuke groaned loudly.

 **Sakura**

"Why are you here? Go back to sleep." Sasuke's gruff commando greeted her as Sakura plopped down beside him.

"I'm having some problems in that department, actually."

"I see. You look terrible."

"Aw, thank you Sasuke." She batted her eyelashes just for effect. "Any more compliments, and you might outdo Sai." He turned away from her grumblingly.

"I _meant_ , you should try to sleep anyway. You're worn out, and it's starting to show."

"Don't worry, I won't slow you down," Sakura answered dryly, gazing into the night. "I haven't slept well for ages, actually. I sort of hear this noise every time I fall asleep."

"What noise." It was a question, but of course it sounded more like a demand. His questions always did.

"Don't know. It's repetitive. A sort of ping, or beeping?" She sighed, rubbed her forehead where a headache threatened to form.

Naruto joined them with shuffling feet, still trying to rub sleep from his eyes as he sat down beside Sakura. In the silence she could hear their breathing synchronizing with her own, and the small sounds of life around them. The smell of half burned logs from their campfire tinged the air, warding animals away. Sakura imagined seeing Konoha's lights filter through the leaves, even though they left that particular scenery behind hours ago. The morning sun slowly spread its tendrils in the eastern horizon as Naruto broke the silence. "Ne, Sakura, what's the strangest thing about being in the past?"

She could answer something and everything, supposedly. "Maybe seeing everything, as it stands. There's all sorts of things I forgot, and when I see them again I realize how much I missed that particular thing."

"Like what?"

"Well… walking down the streets, the smell of the flowers from the Yamanaka shop, the old bridge, the old Ichiraku ramen stand-"

" _What?!_ "

"Shhh, baka, you'll wake the others. I'm sorry I said that. It's just, in my world Konoha was leveled not so long ago. There was just a crater left. Although we started rebuilding, it's not the same, you know. At least nobody died in _that_ attack." Thanks to Naruto. Her companions, especially one of them, were uncharacteristically silent. Sakura opened her eyes to check upon them, and was greeted with the inside of Naruto's gaping mouth, as well as two pairs of big, disbelieving eyes.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto took her hand, and it felt warm and safe. Maybe this was a comfort for both of them. On her other side, Sasuke put his hand on top of hers, and their fingers intertwined.

"The hardest part… That's seeing people I didn't think I would meet again." Although with her encounters with Edo Tensei victims, she should have been immune. It went on continuously for a while, after all, to the extent that nobody was surprised anymore. It still hurt, of course, and what she experienced now on nearly a daily basis was something else entirely. Both hands clutched her even tighter.

Naruto looked at her with understanding and compassion in his blues, enough that pressure started building behind her eyes, and a lump formed in her throat. "Do you miss it? Your place?"

Of course. She felt her chest tighten and constrict, old and new pain making it hard to draw air. "Of course I miss it." She could distract herself, pretend, until someone kindly reminded her and those curtains were snagged away. Naruto still watched her, unaware and expectantly. She forced herself to smile, but it probably came out as unconvincing. "I miss my friends, and family. I miss the feeling of having a shared history, and to know each other well enough that we can convey our feelings with just a glance. To bear this pain together. Here I'm alone, the only one with my feelings and the responsibility of knowing." Simply put, she felt terribly alone.

"They were my loved ones, after all." The pressure on her hands tried to convince her otherwise, doing for her what another person should have experienced. Still, she could pretend like this, for a little while at least, that they were her boys.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry for all late replies that have and might occur. I blame my life. But at least I'm still able to post in time, much thanks to all the great support I receive. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and followers! This story has received much more attention than any other I've written so far. I hope I'll be able to live up to your expectations, and that yo** **u'll all like this chapter :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 10 - Sannin**

 **Sasuke**

"I don't believe this." Because it couldn't possibly be true.

"Why? All strong shinobi tend to be a little eccentric. Look at Kakashi." Her eyes flashed from one pervert to the other.

"I heard that."

"Is this the research you mentioned?" Trust the socially inept idiot to ask such a stupid question.

"Yes, Sai. Don't ever read the books, though. They'll pollute your mind."

"Hey! Old man! What're you looking at?" Naruto's voice easily reached them – and everyone else in the near and not-so-near vicinity, causing the peeping Tom to provide some entertainment of his own. Flailing hands, hushed whispers and wild, panicked eyes – the picture was complete. From across the fence the ladies expressed their displeasure with shrieks and indignant yells.

Kakashi-sensei decided this was the perfect moment to step in. More like stroll, actually, and too lazy to look up from his literature. "Jiraiya-san, a pleasure to meet you again." Still flailing, the man turned at the sound of his voice. So, this could no longer be a huge misunderstanding. More like a joke, the fact that such a pervert _was_ the Sannin, after all. A feeling of doom suddenly seemed to fill the hot springs and pull a shadow over the sun. "We've been expecting you."

"Kakashi, still enjoying my books I see." Which confirmed his guess, and explained certain things about their sensei he had preferred to never know. "I heard you finally got yourself a team. Interesting combination." They shared some kind of understanding, in that moment. Sakura seemed to be in on it too.

"And you've already met Naruto."

"Yes."

"I'm gonna be the-"

"Let's go somewhere else." The man glanced nervously at the fence, wincing from the indignant, shrill sounds behind it. "We'll talk elsewhere."

Everyone followed silently, except Naruto. He kept pestering and babbling, but at least he was easy to block out this time. They moved farther away from all buildings, and ended up in the grass along the river. In this particular scenario, Sasuke was a silent participant. He had no real role to play. The same was true for Sai, who trailed after them like a ghost. It felt strange, of course, because Sakura and even the Dobe had a part in this event.

"So?" Suddenly dead serious with a strange glint in his eyes, Sasuke could see the Sannin in this man.

"We're here to bring you back to Konoha."

A white, bushy eyebrow rose. "Really."

"But you'll help us locate Tsunade-san first. And she'll also come with us, by order of the Hokage."

"How unusual. And impossible, I'm afraid. Even if you find Tsunade, she wouldn't come with you."

"We have some leverage." Kakashi-sensei glanced towards Sakura, who just sat there like a good little genin.

"The girl?" Kakashi's crinkling eye confirmed that question. "Tell me why the Hokage sends for us, Kakashi."

"I can answer that." Sasuke almost cringed hearing her light, girly voice. However old and experienced she might be, Sakura looked and sounded like a thirteen-year-old. One could only hope she would be taken seriously. "Orochimaru will invade Konoha when the Chūnin Exam tournament is held. If we don't do anything, Sarutobi Hiruzen will die trying to stop him. If that happens Tsunade-sama will have to come home anyway, seeing as she will be the next Hokage. After all, _you_ graciously decline the position."

Jiraiya directed a questioning gaze at Kakashi. A _what-the-hell_ kind of look.

"Meet my student, Haruno Sakura."

"The leverage," the Sannin finished dryly, and he gave her a piercing look. She didn't squirm under that gaze, as one might have thought. And she held immense respect for this person (despite his lecherous disposition), that much was clear. She looked at him much the same way she looked at the Hokage.

"You see, I'm from a parallel world, or universe, or whatever you might want to call it. Anyway, my world has a four year head start on this one, so we're trying to prevent some of the shit that happened in my Konoha." Kakashi-sensei supplemented her by silently reaching over with a mission scroll from the Hokage. The seal was still intact, but Jiraiya checked it with some jutsu before breaking it. He skimmed through the contents, disbelief and resignation appearing and mixing across his face, although the former took precedence in the end.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, he doesn't believe you."

"I know. I don't blame him."

"I have a great idea!" Naruto's spur of the moment enthusiasm was overwhelming. Thus Sasuke expected something stupid to follow.

"Tell us something you shouldn't possibly know, like, _secrets_ from the future. "

"I suppose… Yes, I can do that. Won't be all pleasant, though." She looked around until she settled on Sai. "You have a sketchbook with two blank pages in the middle. I've seen what they look like finished. I believe you'll figure it out yourself if you stay with our team." She gave him a friendly wink, but Sai probably didn't know the meaning of the gesture. "I'm sorry I arrived too late to save your brother." Too blunt. Sai looked as shocked as he possibly could. He picked up his book with a tiny frown, perhaps imploring it to reveal the unspoken secret.

Next was Kakashi-sensei, because Sakura watched him with teasing but kind of sad eyes. It made people wonder. "I know why you're always late."

"I see." He returned her statement with a disarming smile, typical Kakashi-sensei. It fooled Sai and Naruto just fine. Sakura apparently had no more to say on the matter.

The latter was next in line. "That thing you have locked inside you."

Naruto flinched.

Sakura didn't seem to feel the pressure of a certain Sannin suddenly watching her _very_ closely. For the first time his sharp eyes revealed the true strength inside said Sannin. Then again, only Kakashi was unaffected, unsurprised within their little circle of sharing – or rather, spilling secrets. "And also… I know who your parents are. Well, were."

His face drained of color while his eyes grew wide. A very slight trembling of his bottom lip revealed how Naruto, despite everything, was still a child. "My…"

"Yes. Well, Naruto-" _her_ Naruto. "-found out not so long ago, and with the Edo Tensei bringing his father back, even an idiot would make the connection. At least if they had time to look, I mean, we were in the middle of the front lines, at a rather critical moment… Anyway, I can't understand how they kept it hidden in the first place. I know why, of course, but... And I'm less than impressed by how you handled the situation." Her hand flailed in the general direction of Jiraiya and Kakashi, both rather pale at this point. "Which of course leads me to my next statement. Jiraiya-san, with all due respect, you should shoulder your responsibilities as a godfather. It's about time, actually more like long overdue."

From her maze of words and the reactions to those involved, Sasuke understood this: Naruto's parents held some high position before they died, there was a clear resemblance between father and offspring, and his Godfather, although hard to believe, was in fact that perverted Sannin. Sasuke doubted the Dobe in question managed to deduce that much, though.

"Who? My parents… Please, Sakura-chan, tell me?"

Before she could answer, Kakashi-sensei drawled in his lazy voice; "that's enough, don't you think?" at the same time a rather panicked Jiraiya-san said "I'm convinced, no need to go on."

"Jikes, relax. I'm sorry Naruto, I can't tell you. You'll find out by yourself when the time is right." Her own clichéd words made Sakura wince. Luckily for her, clichés achieve their status for a reason, so naturally Naruto accepted those words and settled. He still looked like a kicked puppy, though.

Sasuke stepped in. Not to be nice, just… because, he felt like it. "You forgot me."

Sakura tilted her head slightly, a contemplative look in her eyes. "There's nothing to say."

"I see." So, she already told him everything. Good.

"Unless you prefer that I tell them, of course." Surely, she was teasing.

"No." And it was far from necessary.

"They'll know sooner or later anyway."

"Hn."

"Later it is."

 **Kakashi**

She insisted on going in alone, although Jiraiya obviously itched to get some 'hands on' action. Not that they wouldn't see everything from the window, and enhance their hearing with chakra, just to keep an eye on her, and absolutely _not_ to spy on their comrade, because that was below their dignity as shinobi of the Leaf. Thus the pub found a twelve years old little girl – or was it thirteen? – sitting alone across from a busty blonde and her nervous sidekick.

"I like that diamond on your forehead."

"Why, thank you."

"Can I get one too?"

"I rather doubt that."

"If I did, would you help me? My gramps has a rather serious problem, and I heard you're a really good healer."

"Did you now? So, do you suggest… A bet?"

"Yeah."

"Tsunade, I don't think-"

"Like… I win if I can get the same mark as you before you finish your bottle of sake."

Tsunade gazed longingly at her half done flask of clear liquid. "And if I win?"

"I have some savings… And I'll work for you the next three years."

"Deal."

"Tsunade! You're exploiting that little girl!"

"Oh, hush Shizune. She's got a forehead protector, she's obviously an adult with every right to make her own decisions." Legally adult from the point of achieved genin status, as it were. Any further protests were promptly ignored, and they shook on it.

"A deal it is." Tsunade smirked smugly. "You better hurry."

It was bottles up from that moment, as Sakura closed her eyes. Mere seconds later a fine fountain of crystal droplets found their way from Tsunade's mouth, spraying the table separating the gamblers. It was clear that with high stakes, the now smug winner would take it all.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"So, you see, you'll come with us, help us save Sarutobi-san, and become the Godaime Hokage as he retires."

He would admit, he was entirely too happy to be a silent spectator in the oncoming events. And since Sakura called them out and asked – more like demanded – that they come inside, everyone were blessed with front row seats. Maybe it was the human nature of self-preservation kicking in, but he did value his life.

"Do I look like a Hokage to you?" Tsunade thrust her cup between them so that the content broke against its confinement like irascible waves on a beach. Her angry flush and droopy eyes were all too influenced by those dozens cups of sake. With a smirk Sakura nodded her consent. "If we were to put a desk and ten stacks of paper in front of you, it would be perfect."

"You have some guts, little girl." Or a death wish, possibly.

"I'll still work for you. You can't have my savings, though. Sorry." She didn't seem apologetic at all. "But I will sneak in sake to you every opportunity I get… well, some of them at least; without Shizune noticing. And you'll have many glorious naps on the unfinished paperwork, and you'll smash several training grounds to smithereens. I'll even help you."


	11. Chapter 11

**We're almost done with this chapter, only one more left! This one might surprise most of you, but I hope you'll still like it :)**

 **Thanks is due to my beta, Reppad98, for incredible helpful advice and guidance these last weeks! :)**

 **Thanks for all support - over a hundred favorites, over two hundred followers, and almost a hundred reviews - that's a lot more than any of my former stories. It's a bit overwhelming, to tell the truth, but it makes me really happy that people enjoy this story! Thank you :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 11 - Conclusion**

 **Sakura**

"What's so interesting about this match? You didn't pay that much attention to the previous ones." His gaze quickly swayed in her direction, but just as fast his eyes returned to the battling shinobi. Squinting slightly, as if there was something hidden in their movements, Sasuke looked very much like he considered activating Sharingan, although there was nothing to see that those eyes could catch. Again, he looked at her, and she smiled, just for good measure.

It was a good thing Sasuke didn't realize how easily she could read his thoughts and emotions through his eyes and expression. Sasuke watched her watch the fight. He'd done this for a while, maybe to see the results from the matches in her reactions before they actually happened.

"What do you see?" Sakura countered, and she was in fact interested in his opinion. Could he spot something more?

"A violent girl and a guy who can't land his jutsu, and doesn't even dodge properly."

"Well, that's just how it is."

"He's just stalling. It's obvious Temari will win this."

She laughed quietly. "No doubt indeed. Shikamaru will lose this fight." Sasuke scrunched his eyebrows, thoroughly confused, probably, and still searching her eyes for the answers. He had no way of understanding her little inside joke, of course. Soon a certain someone would end this match, and everyone would understand. "Anyway, there's magic in seeing someone fall in love. I didn't notice any of this the first time, but they really do fit together. They maintain a certain balance, even though they just met. It's beautiful."

" _They_ end up together?" Incredulity etched a path across Sasuke's face as a very irked Temari unleashed another string of attacks, and Shikamaru once again evaded her. Honestly, Shikamaru looked mostly bored even as his eyes trailed his beloved clouds. Temari, on the other end, seemed ready to explode.

"They always denied it, but it was _so_ obvious. Really cute, too." Sakura felt happiness bubbling inside her looking at them. Somehow, love existed in this world. As long as they stayed together, things might turn out right. Upon the podium sat the two Kage. With them, although she was unable to see or sense them, were Tsunade and Jiraiya. On their own little balcony stood the remaining participants and then some, she could see the two Jinchūriki sharing camaraderie, both a bit less lonely.

Sasuke and Sakura watched the fight together, standing close, breathing the same air, shoulders touching and sharing warmth.

 **Sasuke**

"You're ugly today. Did you not sleep? I read that girls require something called 'beauty sleep' every night." Sai's creepy grin only served to show who Sakura picked up those fake smiles from. He was the most insensitive person Sasuke had ever met. This time she would surely explode, and her fist connecting with that white jaw would feel satisfactory to everyone but the receiving end. Alas, it was not to be. Sakura _giggled,_ and shook her head while taking that pale hand.

"Thank you, I'm fine. I can go a night or two with little sleep. I have beauty to spare." _Wink wink_. Clearly they didn't hear the same statement, or there was a very unfair exception to the rule 'never insult Sakura'. "You should catch up on your reading. What did you think of the books I gave you, Sai?"

"So far I've found them very enjoyable. I've learned that to love is to hate, and am I interpreting it correctly that arguing is a way of showing affection?" Sai smiled soullessly.

"Um, uh… maybe I should have given you a different book."

"Ne, Sakura-chan. I've been wondering… How come you always talk about this future stuff so calmly? I don't get it." Enter! Uzumaki Naruto, obliviously bringing a complete change of subject – or perhaps intentionally ignoring the previous one. What a dobe. Not that Sasuke particularly minded in this case.

Sakura let out a very unladylike snort, that kind of hollow, short sound that resembles a laugh. "The first time was extremely hard. The second time was difficult. The third was less so. If I were to think about everything and _feel_ all the time, I would be of no help to anyone. Sometimes a shinobi must put her feelings aside to fulfill her duty, and sometimes a person must shut down her emotions to protect herself." She promptly engrossed herself in her ramen, and Naruto followed her example with thoughts and emotions painted all over his face.

"I don't like it," he declared through his mouthful of noodles and broth. "You should always feel, I think."

"That's exactly how you do things, Naruto. It works for you, even in the most bizarre and unlikely situations. I have to do things my way, though."

Naruto slurped his noodles contemplatively. "I don't get it."

"That's fine, you don't have to," Sakura answered in her mild, patient voice that never stopped feeling strange when she directed it at the Dobe.

They finished their ramen shortly after, even though the Dobe had 'only three helpings, waaay too little.'

"Come, Sasuke, let's go. We'll meet up with the rest of you later."

"I still think it's unfair how we're not allowed to come." Naruto pouted childishly. "I can even do Rasengan now… almost."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Don't be a baby about this."

"Hey! I'm not a _baby_!"

"But you _are_ the most immature member of Team Kakashi," Sai added his two cents.

At this point, Naruto was fuming. Way to go. Sakura shared _that_ statement, at least.

"Not helping, Sai. Just… Go home, both of you. And don't kill each other."

They left the idiots behind, and Sasuke noticed Sakura crossing her fingers subtly – probably hoping that the aforementioned idiots would not choose death-by-friend in her absence.

They met up at the planned rendezvous, already occupied by a pretty impressive group of people. Of course it didn't intimidate _him_ , being in the presence of one Hokage, two Sannin and three jōnin. Sakura twisted the hem of her top repeatedly, she was so stiff and nervous she might fall over if he poked her. Or potentially hit – _try_ to hit – him, which is why he didn't act on the impulse.

His fingers had nothing to do, yet he felt the need to do something with them.

"What if something changed? They might have gone another way, or perhaps they didn't come to Konoha at all." Sakura twirled a lock of hair around her finger, over and over until the poor appendage turned red. It looked painful, but she didn't seem to notice. Kakashi-sensei put a hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

His own body felt stiff and strained.

Tension drained from her shoulders, and through some deep breaths her shaking stopped and that finger was released. Some stray strands shone in the sun, almost appearing white instead of the usual pale pink.

"It's going to be fine."

Sakura looked up at their sensei with nostalgia in her smile and gleaming eyes.

"Thanks."

Just like that she almost completely calmed down. She twined her fingers into his, and some of his inner turmoil settled. There was nothing to worry about, after all. He would show up. He _had_ to. With the assembly of a closet pervert (according to Naruto), a drunken gambler, a lazy porn-addict and the person providing said porn, a smoker and that guy wearing too tight spandex (all first-hand observations)… what could go wrong?

At last Sasuke could see two people coming towards them on the road. They wore black cloaks with swirling red clouds, just as Sakura had said. They were quickly drawing closer, features becoming distinct, like the telltale lines of a tired soul in a young face, or the corner of his lips dipping down.

When the newcomers realized what kind of welcome awaited them, it was too late to escape.

Sakura had talked earlier about not feeling. He could do that. Sasuke pushed down the rage, doubt, injustice, hope, pain, everything, creating a blank slate across his face and in his heart. The claw crushing his chest and head and eyes and throat would go away. Any second now. Because he couldn't allow these emotions right now.

Sasuke stepped forward. "Did you come to tell me the truth this time, Ni-san?"

His voice sounded smaller than he would have liked, less demanding. He deserved this truth, and he _would_ get it.

"You know this kid?" The sickly blue man with pointy teeth smiled at him, and he felt shivers run down his back. This man could make him the wrong end of dinner, if he wanted. Still, he was unimportant. Itachi was everything from their past to a possible future. All dark and light and good and evil, it was in this man, his brother, looking at him impassively with reddening, soon spinning eyes. Today his lies would fall, so that tomorrow could be a new beginning.

"It's my foolish little brother."

"It's your lies that are foolish, Itachi." Out from behind Sasuke Sakura charged in with incredible speed. Nothing changed in the face of his brother. Itachi observed her oncoming onslaught, and if he saw her raging eyes, he didn't show it. "Your plan is just a tragic, disastrous attempt at _manipulation_."

"That's quite enough, Sakura. Itachi." Sarutobi Hiruzen stepped forward, and everyone fell in line like good shinobi of the Leaf, except a certain shark with a panic attack (it was faint but definitely there). Itachi stood at attention, seemingly impassive. His eyes were still Sharingan red, though.

"There's been a change of situation. You can come home now. From our new source of information it is very clear to me that you can do more good here than as a missing nin. The process of removing Root is ongoing as we speek, Danzo will be put on trial, and your name will be cleared in a public announcement. Although I believe a certain someone deserves to hear the story from you, personally. We'll give you some space." The Hokage gave them both a brisk smile, and gave the signal to finish up.

Naturally Kisame strongly disliked his end of the bargain - the circle of shinobi that surrounded him and prevented escape. As for Itachi, after the general confusion wore off, a tiny twitch of a smile broke through the mask.

Sakura looked on with dazed eyes as the process took place around her. "Incredible. Everything just... falls into place. So _easily_. Sandaime didn't die, Konoha is whole, Orochimaru slithered away – can't win them all – but Sasuke won't leave, Itachi is safe, now that he's here... Incredible."

Sasuke could almost see her thoughts, her feelings. Instead of thundering, out of control waterfalls, the events had been like slightly stirred rivers all coming out in the same, serene sea. He locked eyes with his brother, and just like that, another broken piece was healed.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is it, the last chapter! If you have any questions after this, I'll happily answer and explain anything :) I know some of you have looked forward to certain events, and for your sake I'll consider writing an epilogue/short sequel, since my brain already conjured the first scene for such a thing anyway. If I do, it will however take time. I spent a year writing this, and I'm currently starting up on my own, original story, which will have to take priority. But if I get the urge to write a little Team 7 again, it will definitely be that epilogue :)**

 **Honestly, sometimes the reviews I receive makes me smile a whole day, and sometimes I just have to show my family how great support I receive. Thank you! Without all that encouragement and acknowledgement, finding the motivation to post a new chapter every week at the same day, and going back to fix old chapters might have been hard to find. This period have been especially crappy for me, but with this fic, I could experience something positive and great once every week, from followers to favorites to reviews. Thank you all for that!**

 **Thanks to Reppad98, who did such a thorough and outstanding betaing! The story became so much smoother and well written thanks to you, for finding all those sentences that could be better, for suggestions and advice and never ending support :)**

 **I hope you'll all enjoy this last chapter :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 12 - Home**

 **Sakura**

The incessant beeping grated on her nerves. It would simply not be ignored anymore. Nights and nights of listening to this, and it had grown stronger over time. Now it was worse than ever. She would not do this again, she would rather stay awake. She escaped the dream and forced her eyes open, blinking into the blurry darkness. Finally silence.

 _Beep._

 _No..._

 _Beep._

It had followed her.

 _Beep._

There was no questioning it anymore – her mind had succumbed to madness.

 _Beep._

Or it very soon would.

 _Beep._

It might be her hearing; damage resulting in an especially nasty tinnitus.

 _Beep._

If so she would hear this... forever.

 _Beep._

It almost sounded like...

 _Beep._

A heart monitor.

 _Beep._

The foggy darkness was not very insistent anymore. She could see her arms.

 _Beep._

There were in fact needles in them.

 _Beep._

And this was not her room.

 _Beep._

She _felt_ fine.

 _Beep._

She could not remember any recent battles, according to her memories everything had been resolved rather peacefully. There was nothing to warrant waking up in the hospital.

 _Beep._

Her absence of memories would have to wait.

 _Beep._

Beeping aside, she felt fine. As a medic-

 _Beep._

She was authorized and completely in her rights, right?

 _Beep._

Right.

 _Beep._

Her arms would not cooperate.

 _Beep._

She let her chakra flow, encouraging the muscles to react and contract.

 _Beep._

She hoisted herself up in a sitting position.

 _Beep._

Her fingers closed around the tubes.

 _Beep._

Just a little tug or two...

 _Beeee-_

And shutting the cursed machine off.

Instead of silence, something stirred.

She didn't even have time to look before a person hovered over her. Then it was simply impossible to look anywhere else. The metal boards of the bed pressed into her back, and she could not get away, and her heart was beating too fast, her throat clenched, suffocating her with the outline of a hand seared into the skin.

Just a memory.

It could very well be her immediate new reality.

His eyes were wild, and he seemed just as frozen in their locked gaze.

That dead weight protruding from her shoulders wouldn't _move_ , like proper arms should.

He would only need the thin thread of a thought, and chirping blue could extend from him to her. Those eyes could easily bleed her into nothing. Slowly he thawed, and sat down on her bed.

His eyes seared into her, cracking layers, barriers, into the very core, exposing her entirety.

Her mind screamed _Iknowyouknowyouknowyou,_ because there were no bloody eyes or madness, no maniac, chilling laugh. There was only Sasuke, too little and at the same time way too much.

She could not read emotions in his face. She so much wanted to pretend. She could look into those eyes and see her teammate, her dear friend. She was forced to recognize his age, and the weariness etched into his face and eyes which she knew was mirrored in her own adult features. Expanding from Sasuke was the world, consisting of a sterile room and the equipment for treating a certain kind of patient, and understanding washed over her. Her shoulders relaxed, her heart settled.

He was not real.

At least, not the same.

Which meant...

Hell no! She would _not_ do this again.

Her fingers met, her voice cracked and rasped around a word: "Kai."

Nothing faded away like it should, for her sake and her sanity. Figures. Didn't work the first time. At least the _illusiondreamcopynewversion_ stood up and left after a slight hesitance.

Maybe more... drastic methods would do. She formed a chakra scalpel, and performed a nice and clean cut into her arm. Nothing happened. Well, except for a lot of mess and of course, a stabbing pain. Her chakra morphed into a soothing green, and the wound closed.

The person was back, looking a little wild again. His knuckles were white gripping around a glass of water. Small droplets of condense trailed along the outer surface, cold, wet... Her mouth was parched. She stretched for it with her leaden arm and screaming muscles. He shoved the glass into her open hand, and seized the other arm. The water felt like a flood after severe drought. Her arm was forced this way and that, and pulled towards him with every move. Every droplet found a path inside her mouth cavity and home down her throat. He traced his fingers along her arm, searching for the wound. Of course there was no need to, because despite the blood, her skin underneath was fine again.

He met her gaze. He didn't seem particularly happy. "There was no need for that. I'm not an illusion, Sakura." Last time she heard that deep voice, he proclaimed he would become the new Hokage, in the middle of a battlefield. And before that... his hand against her throat for her foolish act. But the crazed expression was not the same. This _could not_ be the same.

"Obviously." Her rasping was less severe, she noted. "This is another dream. In a dream. Or perhaps another new world."

"What?" It was baffling. She could actually _see_ the confusion written on his face.

"Do you think I'll go back if I go to sleep? Maybe I can leave this place." Maybe she could go back. She could move on, accept and perhaps finally belong. Perhaps she could start something with genin Sasuke, with time, when the age difference wouldn't be such a gap between them anymore. Because, really, who was ever attracted to twelve-year-olds at the age of seventeen? But those five years would just be whisked away with time.

"Sakura, this is definitely real."

"That's not a very original reaction, you know." Her team had been the same for weeks, especially Sasuke. Her thirteen years old teammates were on the other side of this mess, she just needed to wake up. She shut out the world behind her lids. Naruto might accept her, and stop looking for another Sakura, and she would stop thinking about that life she stole.

"Even if you close your eyes, I'm still here." Damn. She cracked an eye open, and immediately found his gaze. The slightest upturn of his lip gave away his smug arrogance, maybe even actual mirth. Right. This is how Sasuke should have been. She had met such a Sasuke before, come to think of it. A normal, smug and social _adult_ Sasuke, that time Madara sent her and Naruto to that parallel, opposite world. His brows furrowed slightly, and the smirk just slipped right off him. "I need to fetch Tsunade."

"There is no need." She had created something good in her new world. Maybe they could solve every remaining problem without any war, and have peace. If she could just go back.

"Hn."

There was something really absurd with this picture. In which world did Uchiha Sasuke sit at her hospital bed, vigilantly watching a comatose girl? Maybe, actually... "How's Menma?"

"Excuse me? Who?"

"Menma. As in, teammate." His confusion quickly morphed into alarm. "No? Wrong world? Um... Naruto?"

"Sakura, I'll get help. I'll get Naruto for you, just... Stay. And don't... hurt yourself."

Well, if anything could prove her right, that just did it. She had no energy to quarrel with him, though. She actually felt exhausted. New Sasuke disappeared from view as her head fell on the pillow. All she needed was to slip into sleep, and she would be home when she came to again. That place was better after all; with genin days and a world turned right. Konoha before Pein, before the great war where her own life had a chance to be rewritten. To erase her sorrow, ignoring how Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Sai were not her own.

A world in which Sasuke was safe, where he never left.

Surely she could make a place for herself in that world, if she only got a little more time.

She didn't belong anywhere anymore, but maybe she could redeem that, if she got another chance. She shut her eyes tightly, determined to ignore adult-parallel-world-Sasuke as he came back.

Sakura could feel his power, just a thought away, like his immediate presence, demanding attention just by being there. It was unsettling, again stirring something deep and dark within her. Like nothing she had felt since the days of the war, and which could not be dispelled by trying to see her own, thirteen years old Sasuke in his place.

Fear. Well that was just great.

A premature, young Sasuke was easy to cope with, but faced with _him_... He was like a mosaic of every Sasuke she had ever met, and yet, one part stood out more than any of them: The adult Sasuke, showing up as an 'ally' after attempting to kill them all. Unpredictable, unreliable. Deadly cunning, and yet acting on nothing but impulse and stray thoughts.

When he returned to her room, several people followed. Tsunade, looking like she had skipped sleep for ages. Naruto, with a goofy grin but a solemn dignity right behind the surface. Sai and Kakashi, both looking tired but happy and relieved. It had been a while since she saw a completely earnest expression on Sai's face, as her young charge had not yet relearned to come in contact with his true feelings.

Tsunade wasted no time pushing the others out of the way to check on her. How did she feel, checking her vitals, could she move her arm this way and that, how was her ability to do finer movements, and did she notice anything unusual herself.

Hours later she felt exhausted. After the physical examination there was no end to the interrogation. Prodding, questions, a lot of tears from seemingly dear persons, more prying, and one of them especially hovering over her with a growing frown for every word she had to spill.

With that look, he seemed less different from the young version. But she had seen madness in him.

Her body was so heavy. It felt like she had grit in her eyes, and even though the room probably was quite hot, she shivered with cold. Her fingers curled around the bed sheets in an attempt to stop the room from rotating and revolving around her axis.

"I'm not your world's Sakura." Her slightly sore, hoarse voice rang into a room that suddenly was silent.

She was so _damn_ tired.

"We'll continue tomorrow." At last Tsunade decided to finish the session, and let her rest.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. Could someone bring me a futon?" Naruto's baby blues were full of quenched worry and forced mirth.

"For me too, can't let these stay alone with Ugly, they might eat her..." Trademark false smile, somehow she had missed an adult Sai looking just like that.

"Shut it, you're by far more improper than any of us." Adult new Sasuke.

Pooling in her hands was that coarse, white cloth. Her fingers felt stiff around it. Their light bantering and familiarity with each other only proved again that this was the wrong world. It would be so easy to be lulled by the similarity of mostly everything, until small details like this obscured the nice picture.

"Get out, all of you. I don't belong here-" _impossible to start all over again_ "-I'm not your Sakura. To me, you could as easily be strangers."

"It hurts when you say stuff like that, Sakura-chan." She wished Naruto wouldn't look at her like that. Sad shimmering blues, and a low voice. "I hope you don't know how much it hurts."

"I'll leave you to it. Don't be too harsh on us, Sakura." Kakashi ruffled through her hair, delivering his trademark one-eye crinkled smile. Maybe every smile she'd ever seen was false. Her sensei from this world left them to an uncomfortable silence. How typical. How wrong of her to think like that, as if she knew them.

"Still, you know us."

"Yeah, Sakura-chan, even though you've been out for like, weeks, we're still the same. Mostly." A sideways, loaded glance at Sasuke, which meaning she didn't get.

"Dobe. Don't look at me like that."

"Sure you don't want Sasuke-san to take Hinata's place, Dickless?" One had to admire Sai's bravery - or stupidity?

"I'll kill you." Sasuke's chakra turned murderous, promising good on his word.

"SA- SAI! I... You... You are so dead!" Just as memory predicted, Naruto turned beet red, raging and stuttering.

Her instincts kicked in. "All of you - _shut it_! We're in the _hospital_. If you don't keep it quiet I'll give you a _real_ reason to be here!"

They all fell into a perplexed silence for a split second before reaction took over. In that moment everything seemed right. Naruto looked like a sun, glomping her. Sai produced a sincere smile, and even Sasuke looked... relieved perhaps or maybe... happy? Seeing them like this… she wished this was her own reality.

It was the same. Their bickering, their expressions, they looked just like her teammates should. Tension left just enough for her fingers to partly let go of the bed sheets.

The sun that shone in Naruto's smile morphed into a mischievous grin. "Actually, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme became quite popular while you... slept. Every girl and even the old grannies go on and on about how _romantic-"_ he made the word sound disgusting, somehow "-it is for the last Uchiha to never leave his comatose girlfriend."

For every word, Sasuke's glare turned more murderous, until Sakura caught the corner of his eye. In a split second his features were back in neutral, impenetrable folds.

"But really, Sakura-chan, you should have seen him when we found you and we thought... it was not a pretty sight. Not pretty at all. Maybe it's better you didn't see him."

"Naruto!" Sasuke's sharp voice cut in, grit out through his teeth. "Shut. Up." Naruto did as was told, but not before mouthing ' _not pretty'_ , clearly visible for everyone.

Sasuke, Naruto and even Sai settled extremely easily into her hospital room. They all seemed very comfortable with the arrangements. Her wishes or needs were not consulted, and her weak protests went ignored. She didn't have strength left to put up a fight over this.

Sasuke settled beside her, after all, and he displayed that same face as her genin teammate did on occasion. When it was just the two of them, and peaceful.

Her body relaxed into the fabric around her.

Out of all of them, Naruto was the most excited. "It'll be a sleep over, like if we were camping." He rolled out his futon, in the process invading Sasuke's bed sheets.

"Are you sure you should even be here? She needs _rest_ , and I doubt your snoring will help in that department." Sasuke eyed Naruto critically. Sai nodded his consent.

"It's true. Naruto has terrible sleeping habits, in every world." Sakura giggled lightly, surprisingly at ease. It felt too natural to just slide right into this setting, and find a place for herself. They made it so easy. Again she had the opportunity to steal the life of another Sakura, if she stayed.

"But Sakuraaa-chaaan, I want to stay." Like a little child, he pouted and widened his eyes, begging her. "I'm not going."

"It's fine. I'm used to it anyway. I'll be able to block you out."

"See, Teme? She'll be fine. Sakura-chan _wants_ me here."

Sasuke grumbled something inaudible, and Sai sighed in defeat. Apparently not everyone had achieved that useful trait of blocking out sawmills in their sleep. Sakura tried to focus on the people around her, but it became increasingly difficult. Her eyelids were heavy.

"She mentioned a Menma before." Sasuke's deep voice reached her from behind a veil, muffled and weak.

Naruto answered in an even more distorted and distant voice. "Huh, that's the 'me' from that parallel world Obito sent us to. I guess she experienced something similar." She would like to say something, grasp the words and hold tight because they were significant. Somehow. Naruto shared her... memories. Darkness replaced the room. That event. She lost the battle to her sleep craving body.

Through half drawn, white curtains the golden sun danced through the window and woke her up. With the fluffy pillow under her and soft bed sheets spilling around her, Sakura was tempted to stay in that exact position forever. For over a year, she'd never once felt so thoroughly rested as now. Ever since it all started, but finally, there was no strange sounds in her dreams.

Around her was reality. Memories from yesterday solidified a warm glow inside her.

Opening her eyes, she took in her surroundings, her boys. Naruto left a trail of drool behind on the pillow he clutched so securely, once even mumbling "Hina" and tightening his grip. He looked more peaceful in his sleep than she'd ever seen him. Sai looked dead to the world, with shallow, barely audible breaths and his face a perfect, clean slate. As for the last occupant, he slept calmly with slightly tousled hair, a serene aura surrounding him. Seeing him like this, Sasuke had never appeared more beautiful. An enticing warmth spread like fire from her chest throughout her body.

"Done staring yet?" A small smirk played across his lips, revealing that Sasuke was in fact awake.

"Yes, thank you. I'll let Sai have his privacy now."

"Hn." Translation… Perhaps something along the lines of 'nice try'? His smirk was unfaltering, after all. Sasuke sat up, and bored into her with his dark eyes. It could have been his attempt at looking in on her soul, but then again, and more plausible, his eyes were just intense like that. She met him with calm and collected composure. Her fingers did absolutely _not_ fidget back into the sheets.

"Tadaima," he spoke in a low, soft voice.

"Okaeri... Sasuke-kun." All her little knots, worn over time but tied so tightly together and forming a heavy weight - _anger pain resent fear loss_ \- came apart and dissipated. Sakura felt feather light, content and happy.

Home.

Bubbling up, taking form and released, a warm feeling came from her core. "Tadaima!"

Her teammates startled awake at her exclamation, and she beamed at them.


End file.
